Half Blood Drabbles! Name may be changed
by jasblue97
Summary: Finally! I have finished the Half Blooded series, and this is the place for you all to requests your drabbles for our favorite crazy group! ANY AND ALL REQUESTS WELCOME! PLEASE SEND THEM IN! Rating may be changed depending on everyone's requests.
1. Cookies The root of all evil

**Jas: WELCOME ALL! Welcome my wonderful readers to Half Blooded Drabbles! Again, if you have a better name TELL ME! PLEASE!**

**Jerico: Shouldn't we tell them the rules of the Drabbles?**

**Jas: Oh yea! Ok here are the rules for the Drabbles!**

**1: Anything is permitted, from lemon to fluff to angst to anything! I WILL DO LEMON! I've been getting people asking if I would, and I AM! But, I would like a bit of a plot for each drabble.**

**2: The drabbles can be AUs I'm actually planning on writing a couple either way. **

**3: I will continue with a drabble if you guys request it, I don't mind really, but, you have to give me at least a place to begin with if you do, I'll come up with the rest. **

**4: *sigh* This might be a shock to some of you, but, I HAVE ENOUGH OC'S! I'm sorry! But, I cannot include anymore OC's! I'm getting people saying that's getting confusing with all the OC's! I'm sorry! I will not add any ones requests OC's unless I see fit. Please, I don't want to seem like a bitch when I say this but, please, stop sending in the requests to add yourself, or your OC's in. I'm sorry. **

**5: About cross overs, please PM me about those, I'll need to see if I have seen the anime and such. Just so you wall know. Heh. **

**Jas: That should be it, unless you guys have anything to add?**

**Allen/Jerico/Hisoka: Nope.**

**Tsuzuki: I do!**

**Jas: Yeah? What?**

**Tsuzuki: WE WANT POCKY!**

**Jas: THE MAN TALKS SENSE! POCKY! POCKY! POCKY! **

**Allen/Jerico: 0_o**

**Hisoka: *face palm* I'm going home. **

**On to the first Drabble!**

_**No body's P.O.V**_

Ciel, and Jasmine sat at the table glaring at each other.

And absolutely no one understood why.

Jerico was the first to ask, "What are they doing?"

Sebastian looked up from his chess game against Darius and said, "I think Raven made some cookies or something, and they're fighting over who gets it."

The bat demon raised a brow, "Really? _That's _what they're glaring at each other about?"

"You know how they are about their sweets." Raven called from her place in Sebastian's lap. The elder demon seemed smug that he was able to get her to stay in her current position, but obviously didn't want to get hit, so, he stayed quiet.

"Give it up Ciel, It's mine!"

"Sorry, it's mine."

"She's my demon! I get the cookie!"

"Her mate is my demon, so I get it."

"Pirate boy!"

"Catgirl."

"Jerk."

"Annoying little girl."

"OLD MAN!"

"Circus freak."

All was silent for a moment.

Raven and Jerico looked at each other and mouthed, _"Three…two…..one….ze-"_

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Jasmine cried, jumping over the table, and tackling Ciel out of his chair and on to the ground. "YOU KNOW I CAN'T STAND THAT!" She screamed.

Raven sighed and looked up at Sebastian, "Shouldn't we save your contractor?"

Sebastian's eyes never left the board. "No, he caused this problem; he can deal with it himself."

"You're a wonderful butler, you know that right?" Raven asked, raising a brow.

He smirked, and said, "I am one hell of a butler after all."

Raven rolled her eyes and looked back to the two fighting demons on the ground. Well…it was more like Ciel was struggling and Jasmine had him pinned to the ground. She sighed again and waved Jerico over to her. He raised a brow, but complied. Raven whispered something into his ear, and made the young man smirk.

He walked past the still arguing pair and went to the cookie on the plate, he picked it up, and ate it whole.

Both Ciel and Jasmine froze.

"JERICO! YOU BASTARD!" Both cried when he swallowed the cookie.

"What? It was her idea," He waved a hand at Raven. Raven's single green eye looked at the two demon and she smirked.

"Sorry, I've got a head ace and listening to you two argue, doesn't help me any." She told them.

"YOU JERK!" Jasmine cried and tackles Jerico.

"oof!" The young looking demon hit the ground with a thump. He, out of instinct, wrapped his arm around Jasmine's waist to make sure she didn't get hurt. He slightly glared down at her, and asked, "What was that for?"

"You ate the cookie!" She cried.

"When did you turn five?"

Jasmine's ears pressed against her head, and she got up, "Jerk!" She ran off.

"Aw! Jasmine! Wait!" The half angel cried and ran after her. "I don't want to sleep on the couch tonight! Please wait!"

Raven sighed and looked to Ciel. He was glaring at Sebastian, "Your girlfriend is evil." With that he got up and left to his own room.

Sebastian sighed and lifted Raven out of his lap, and on to the couch, "I'll be back, win this game for me, would you?" He asked his mate, she nodded, and turned to face her brother.

"Ya know," Darius mumbled as he examined the board and finally moved a pawn. "I just realized something."

The young hybrid looked up, "Oh yeah? What?" She moved her knight and took out her brother's pawn.

"Cookies." He began and knocked down her queen. "Are the root of all evil."

**Jas: Yes, I know stupidly short. *sigh***

**Jerico: Am I still on the couch?**

**Jas: Did I say other wise? **

**Jerico:…I'm gonna grab a pillow. *leaves***

**Hisoka: You're heartless Jas.**

**Jas: I can when I wanna be. **

**Alright! This is the first chapter! NOW SEND IN REQUESTS! AND NAMES! I already have one name that I like from 1 Hell of a Monster. Very creative my friend. **

**Now send in any and all requests!**


	2. Home Alone Kinda Ish

**So! I have an announcement! Some of these drabbles will not be connected the original story! You need to know that now! The drabbles don't need to connect to the original story at all! So like I said anything is excepted even if it doesn't go hand in hand with the original story! **

**Jas: Alright, drabble number dos.**

**Jerico: My back hurts from the couch.**

**Jas: That's the point. And that's what you get for eating my cookie.**

**Jerico: RAVEN TOLD ME TO!**

**Jas: Whatever.**

**Allen: Er…shouldn't we just get on with the drabble?**

**Jas: I agree. **

**Hisoka: I'll repeat my earlier statement. You. Are. Heartless.**

**Jas: yes, yes I know. Let's read!**

**This is 1 Hell of a Monsters idea. Oh and I changed the idea a bit, just so it would be a bit funnier. Hehe. Hope you don't mind my friend. (And yes, you are my friend XDDD)**

_**No one's P.O.V**_

"Do you guys really have to go?" Jasmine asked, her ears pressed against her head as she looked at her mate.

Jerico sighed and nodded, "Sorry babe, but, I have too. The old man requires it."

The neko pouted a bit, before sighing and nuzzling his chest slightly. Raven chuckled and looked up to Sebastian, "And why exactly are you going?" She asked, cocking her head to the side and looked at him.

"Jerico needs the help in case his brother's try and…shall we say, play rough." The man smirked down at the wolf demon.

Raven rolled her eyes and hugged him a bit, "Alright, just be careful,"

"We will," Sebastian promised.

"I'm more worried about you two," Jerico said as Jasmine turned around in his arms, and pressing her back against his chest. "Ciel and Darius are gone too,"

"Does anyone know where Ciel went?"

"Visiting Undertaker I think," Sebastian said. "Undertaker said he had something he wanted Ciel to see, so, he'll be there until Thursday."

"So, three days without pirate boy, aw!" Jasmine said, "With Jerico and Ciel gone, I got no one to tackle!" She pouted, her ears pressed against her head.

Jerico chuckled and scratched her behind her ears, causing a low purr to escape the girl. "Calm down, just don't do anything reckless, alright? It'll just be you two girls, and I don't want to come home and see someone tried to break in and attack you both, got it?"

"As if they would get far," Raven snorted, making her mate chuckle. "Anyway, you guys better get going, or else you know who will be pissed off you took so long."

Jerico sighed, but kissed Jasmine quickly and turned toward the door, "We'll be back the tomorrow afternoon."

"Alright, bye," the young neko called, and waved.

Raven rolled her eyes at her sister's excitement, and looked up at Sebastian, "Don't die, alright?" She smirked.

"Ah, what loving words," the elder joked.

"You know it," She laughed, and was quickly kissed before Sebastian followed the younger male out the door. "Bye guys, good luck,"

"Thanks, later." Jerico called, and snapped his fingers. The two were swallowed into the shadows, and disappeared.

Jasmine yawned and collapsed on to the couch, "Soooo….now what?" She asked, her ears perking up as Raven walked past her toward the kitchen.

"Wanna order a pizza?" The elder asked.

"Yay!" The neko jumped up, and rushed toward the kitchen. She ran into Raven, and knocked both of them down.

"JASMINE!"

"Sorry!" The girl squealed, and shot up. "Um…I'll order the pizza." She rushed off to find the phone.

_**Outside….**_

"Do you really think this is a good idea?"

"Of course, it's just two girls! All the guys in the house are gone."

"Yeah, but, what if they have like a dog or something?"

"Stop worrying. Besides it's an apartment, you can have a dog in an apartment."

"I-I guess you're right, but, still. I'm having second thoughts."

"Shut up, and grab the bat, alright? We just have to wait until around midnight, and then we go inside, grab anything we think is good, and leave. Simple as that. And, if one of the girl's does happen to wake up, we have a little fun."

"Fine. But if we get caught, I'm blaming you."

"Go ahead, because, we're not getting caught."

"That's what you said last time! And we just got out last week! Couldn't you have waited for a couple months?"

"….shut up, it's about to rain."

_**Later inside the apartment.**_

"Well, this is boring," Raven sighed, staring at the TV screen bored out of her mind. "Can I go to bed now?"

"Raven! I hate storms!" Jasmine cried, burying her head into the pillow that was on her knees. "It's scary! And loud as hell!" She half sobbed.

"Alright, that's it!" Raven grabbed Jasmine by her collar, and dragged her to the girl's room. "You're going to sleep you big cry baby."

"NOOOOOOOO!" The neko cried, "LEMME GO! LEMME GO! LEMME GOOOOOOO!" She dug her sharp nails into the carpet, taking out some of the carpet as she was dragged away.

"Shut up and go to bed!" Raven yelled, half tossing her friend into her bedroom.

The younger demon whined loudly and threw herself at the door as it was slammed shut. "Raven!" She whined, scratching at the door.

"NO! Bad Jasmine!" The wolf demon yelled through the door.

"AW! Lemme out! Please! I promise I'll be good!" The girl's ears pressed against her head, and she scratched at the door again. Raven was holding the handle tightly to make sure she couldn't open the door.

"NO! And stop scratching the damn door!" Raven snarled, still holding the door.

"You're a big jerk, Raven!" Jasmine cried, still pounding on the door, "Lemme out! It's scary in here! It's really dark!" The girl half sobbed.

"Then turn on the light and go. The. Hell. To. SLEEP!" Raven yelled.

After several minutes of begging, the neko accepted her fate, and decided to change and go to sleep. Raven sighed her relief, and walked to the room she and Sebastian normally shared. She changed into a pair of boxers and a large T-shirt she found in her drawer, and collapsed into her bed.

The young woman yawned, and stared at the ceiling with mismatched eyes. _This is still a bit weird._ She thought, while her hand moved in front of her face, one eye seeing the color that lay there, while the other only saw a dull black and white world. _I'm not used to seeing everything like this…..but, I should be grateful that it was only my left eye. Would've sucked if it had been both eyes. _The young lady sighed, and yawned again. She turned on to her side and fell asleep quickly.

_**12:34 a.m.**_

_**Bam.**_

Jasmine shot up with a small 'eep!' escaping her lips. Her hands flew to her mouth, and she sat still in her large bed for a moment, her soft ears pressed tightly against her head and her tail puffed up a bit. Her chocolate colored eyes scanned the room, trying to find the source of the sound.

When nothing happened, she removed her hand from her mouth, and shook her head a bit. She was imagining things, stupid storm. She yawned and turned to lie back down, already hal-

_**Thump.**_

She jumped slightly at the loud sound, now wide awake. Her ears twitched a bit as a slight creak of the floor boards in front of her door. She swallowed and stood silently, the black silk sheets falling away from her body, and pooling on the ground. She took a deep breath and flung the door open.

"Jasmine, cut it out with the noise!" Raven glared at her through half lidded eyes. She had been woken up because of the loud sounds her roommate was making and it wasn't helping with how hard it was for her to sleep without Sebastian.

"I-It wasn't me!" The neko said hastily, wringing her tail nervously. It had become a bit of a habit for the girl, seeing as how she could do it. "I promise!"

"Then what the hell was that?" Raven asked, raising a brow. But, she noticed that her sister's gaze wasn't on her face, but on her clothing. She glared, "What?"

"T-that's Sebastian's s-shirt." The younger said, putting a hand on her mouth, trying not to laugh. "A-and a-a-are those _his_ boxers?" She giggled, failing to stay quiet now.

Raven growled, and slapped the girl over the head, "That's not what's important," She said, hitting the girl harder, "What is important, is that we find out what's making that noise."

"Fine! Just stop hitting me!" Jasmine pleaded, when her sister let up, she stood straight, and rubbed her head, "Jerk." She mumbled, following the elder out of the room.

"Shut up." Raven growled again, and quietly walked through the hall way. She stiffened and snarled softly, "Someone's in the living room,"

The neko growled in her chest, "Demons?"

The wolf demon titled her head back, and sniffed the air, "No…..human. Definitely human." Both let out a sigh of relief. "They're probably just robbers," Raven mumbled, "I'll get the bat." She turned to leave to her room, when Jasmine grabbed her arm, "What?" She whispered.

The smirk on her sister's face sent a shiver up Raven's spine. That smirk never was good news. Or anybody. "Why not have some fun with our guests?"

Raven stared at her for a moment, before the same evil smirk graced her lips.

"I like that way you think little sister."

_**With the robbers….**_

"Look, Carl, calm down! They're asleep!" The first man stated, while rummaging through one of the drawers.

"I guess, Bobby, but, still! With all the noise we made, I think they would've heard something!" Carl whispered loudly enough for his partner to hear. The two men were only in their early twenties. And had just recently been released from jail for attempted theft at a bank, not even a week after they were released, Bobby has decided to pick up old habits.

Poor Carl was dragged along for the ride.

"Hey, hey, look at this!" Bobby pulled out a gold necklace, and whistled, "Nice."

"I-is that a pentagram on it!" Carl whispered, pointing at the charm at the end.

"Oh calm down, it's just a necklace." Bobby said, stuffing the necklace into the bag, and continuing to look through the drawer. "Hey, they got a lot of jewelry with expensive looking stuff on it." He commented, pulling out a sapphire ring*. "Looks kinda old, don't you think?" He tossed it to his partner.

Carl caught it easily, and examined it. "hey! I've seen this somewhere before! Or at least, something that looks like it!"

"Oh yeah?" Bobby looked up from his search, "Where?"

"Some museum in England, when I was with my parents," the younger replied, his eyes examining the blue diamond in the dull light of the room. "Yeah, the ring there was called the Hope Diamond or something. It cursed whoever received it or something. There were two halves, one half in the museum, the other half was never found…" his voice trailed off.

All was silent for a moment.

"WE FOUND IT!" Bobby cheered, "YES!"

"SHHH!" Carl all but tackled his partner, and covered his mouth. "You'll wake those two up!"

"Hello?"

Both men froze.

_**With the girls….**_

"So, they found Ciel's ring," Raven smirked, and turned to the neko, "Let's see Jerico's magic book."

"It's a summoning book," Jasmine corrected, scanning the ancient text. Jerico had taught her how to read most of Latin, there were still a few words here and there, but, for the most part, she had it down. "Alright, I have a great one." She smirked, seeing the summon.

"What is it?" Raven asked, looking over.

"A little mist magic, at least, that's what the book calls it."

"What's it do?"

"It creates and illusion out of water." The girl answered, "We can make anything we want." She smirked, and looked up at Raven. "Why not show them why that ring is cursed, shall we?"

_**Burglars….**_

"What the hell!" Carl yelled, staring at the little girl that stood in front of them.

"Hi," She said, softly, her large eyes staring coldly at them.

"Um…they aren't supposed to have a kid." Bobby said, stepping back.

"I am not their kid." The little girl said, staring at the ring in Carl's hands. "That's my ring! GIVE IT BACK! GIVE IT BACK! GIVE IT BACK!" She screamed.

Carl almost fainted there and then, but, his partner kept him on his feet. "Sorry little girl, but, we're taking the ring."

"NO! IT'S MINE! MINE! MINE!"

Carl stumbled back a bit, and said, "M-maybe we should just give it to her. S-she really seems li-like she w-wants it."

"Just put it in the God damn bag, and let's go." Bobby growled.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Several cups in the kitchen shattered at the girl's shrill voice.

"OK! HERE!" Carl attempted to throw the ring to her, but his partner stopped him,

"Sorry little girl, it's ours."

_**The girl's…**_

"Greed is the worst, sin, don't you think?" Jasmine asked, lazily flipping through her mate's book.

"I have to agree. It leads to everything else." Raven snickered.

"How so?"

"Greed leads to lust, it leads to pride, envy, eventually, sloth and depression, and mostly wrath," Raven explained.

"Ah, I guess that's true." Jasmine nodded, and looked up, she smirked, "You ready?"

Raven grinned and suddenly, a large wolf was standing in front of the neko. "Hell yeah."

The girl's smirked widened into a grin, "You're on."

_**Burglars**_

"I-is that a wolf!"

"What are you talking about, it's just a-"

The large wolf snarled, and stepped forward, one of its eyes glowing red, the other a dull gray.

"RUN AWAY!" Carl attempted to make a break for it, but, his partner held him back. "Bobby, look, I love you like a brother, but I am _not_ going to die for you!" With that, he rushed out the room, knocking over the coffee table (which was glass) and two little tables on the way out the window they broke to get in.

Raven would've smirked had she been in her human form. She knew the other guy had nothing to do with the burglary; he was just dragged along for the ride. The human in front of her however, that was another story.

"Leave." She snarled lowly, her eye glowing darkly. "NOW!"

"Sorry doggy, not without my stuff." The man continued to rummage through the drawers.

Raven snarled, and suddenly, felt something on her head, she looked up, and saw…...

Fluffy?

_What the hell?_

The small dragon hummed happily, and jumped off of Raven's large head, and sat in front of the thief. The tiny little thing hummed again and stared at the man with large, clear black eyes.

"What the hell? Move!" He kicked Fluffy out of the way.

Big. Mistake.

Fluffy growled and suddenly, there was no longer a little cat sized little 'fire-breathing lizard' in front of the man. There was a car sized dragon standing front of him.

Jasmine casually walked in front of the beast, still reading the book, and smiled at the man, her eyes turning red, and her fangs shone brightly in the dark. "Boo."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The man cried, dropping his bags of goods, and running out the door.

Both Raven and Jasmine hit the ground laughing, unable to control themselves anymore. "I-I never thought I'd hear a grown man scream like a five year old girl!" Jasmine howled, holding her side as she gasped for breath.

"H-He looked like he was about to piss himself!" Raven cried, laughing.

After about five minutes, they calmed down, and fell sleep in the living room.

_**The next morning….**_

Jerico yawned and stretched his arms high above his head. "God, my brothers are asses," He mumbled, popping his shoulder back into place.

"That they are, if Greed and I hadn't been there, I'm sure Pride and Wrath would've killed you…or tried anyway." Sebastian noted as they walked up the steps to their apartment. "Why is Greed the only one on your side anyway?"

"He's weird, is all." Jerico shrugged. "He thinks I'm stupid enough to believe that he won't ever try and con me out of something important." He explained, "Luckily, I can see through his plan pretty easily, it's not that hard."

Sebastian sighed, and nodded, "Good thing too," He looked up, and saw the shattered glass to the window of their apartment. "Jerico," He hissed, his scarlet eyes looking to his companion.

Jerico had already noticed the glass, and his eyes flashed gold for a second. "Think the girl's have it under control?" He growled, slowly walking up to the door.

"I don't hear anything." Sebastian answered, making Jerico curse.

"Let's just hope for the best."

He slammed the door open, and froze.

The living room was completely destroyed. The coffee table was shattered, the little tables were turned over, and the wood almost broken. There was glass everywhere, and jewelry littered the ground. But that's not was shocked him.

The girls were sleeping peacefully in the mist of it all.

Raven was passed out on the ground, her head on her arms as some form of a pillow. Jasmine was asleep half way on the couch; actually, her feet were on the couch, while the rest of her was comfortably sprawled out on the ground. Jerico noticed his small black dragon was curled up on her chest sleeping soundly.

"What. The. Hell?" He asked, staring at his home in shock.

Sebastian sighed, and face palmed, "Someone tried to break in again, it seems they used your spell book," He waved a hand on the over turned book lying on the ground besides the passed out neko's head. "Must've had a good time doing it if they just passed out here in the living room."

"Really?" Jerico asked, walking over, and picking up his tiny little dragon friend. "They had to use Fluffy, didn't they?" He sighed, scratching his small beast under the chin.

"Who names a dragon Fluffy?" Sebastian asked, lifting up his mate. Raven mumbled something in her sleep, but was nonetheless dead to the world.

Jerico placed his little beast on the ground and picked up his neko. "I was a kid, alright? And I was bored too." He mumbled, carrying her to their bed room.

"I have one more question." Sebastian said, taking Raven to their own.

"What?"

"They do know that they're cleaning up the mess don't they?"

"…..If they don't now, they will when they wake up."

**Jas: Yeah, lame ending. I hope you guys liked this one, it was 1 Hell of A Monster's idea. And I really hoped you enjoyed it, sorry it took so long, I'm easily distracted. Heh.**

**Hisoka: Ain't that the truth. *rolls his eyes***

**Jas: Shut up! **

**Allen: *sigh* As always, please review, send in your ideas….let's see, anything else?**

**Tsuzuki/Jas: POCKY!**

**Hisoka/Allen: *face palm* Of course. **


	3. Disaster Date

**Jas: yay! I got a request done! Sorry it took so long. But this one was co-written with Princess Camille Hitachiin! She was a great help! Oh and this was Maximum Phantomhive's idea! Heh. Thank you for the idea! **

**Allen: This was a good idea actually. She just had a hard time writing it. Heh.**

**Jerico: *smiles* Thanks Maximum! I finally did it! You'll see what I mean when you read. Heh.**

**Jas: Alright! Let's just read!**

_**Disaster Date.**_

The sun was setting right outside the small restaurant. Soft candle light illuminated the tables, and muffled chatter filled the air. The atmosphere screamed 'sophisticated' and 'high class,' something Jasmine couldn't quite get over. She never really did fit into either of those categories, and Jerico knew he didn't have to pamper her with expensive outings and gifts.

"Ya know," The young neko said, looking up at her boyfriend with large eyes, "You don't have to do this, I mean...it seems kinda expensive." She admitted, but knew money was never a problem with the "prince" of Hell.

"Don't worry, it's not too much. All for you," Jerico said, smiling at Jas and returning to his plate. The girl sighed and moved the food around on her own plate slowly. Silence engulfed their table for a few minutes. Then, from behind Jas, the door of the restaurant opened.

Her ears twitched slightly under her beret (she couldn't wear a regular hat in a restaurant like this), and she recognized two voices. She slowly turned and suddenly her face hit the table hard, drawing a bit of attention.

"What is i- oh," Jerico said, patting Jasmine's shoulder lightly as Raven and Sebastian entered the restaurant. _How the hell did they figure out we were here?_ he thought angrily, shooting them a death glare.

Jasmine groaned, "Great, this night is ruined. Ug, can we just leave?" Jasmine pleaded, not even lifting her head from the table. Jerico sighed and returned to his food.

"Maybe they'll leave us alone."

The neko snorted and poked her salmon with her fork, "I highly doubt that, Jerico." She mumbled.

"Well, let's just hope for the best," Jerico replied. That might have been hard to do, seeing as the waitress had placed Sebastian and Raven at the table directly across from them...

"God hates us, doesn't he?"

"...You're now just learning that?" Jerico asked, raising a brow at his mate.

"...Shut up."

"I don't think God would ever not hate-" Before Jerico could finish his sentance, Jasmine had rocketed under the table, hiding. He sighed.

"What's wrong now?" He asked.

"What did you do, bat boy?" Raven looked over, glaring at the young man.

"Nothing! And hey, mind your own business!" Jerico called, earning both strange looks from other restaurant patrons.

Raven glared at the boy, and turned back to her meal, not wanting to gain any unwanted attention. Jerico sighed, and looked under the table and smiled at his mate. "Come out, they won't mess with us, alright?"

"How do you know that?" Jasmine replied, her ears pressed against her head and her eyes closed.

The young man sighed, and said, "Would you rather leave?"

"...But we haven't eaten anything sweet yet!" She exclaimed.

Jerico smirked, knowing that would get her to want to stay, "Then let's finish eating our food, and we'll get something sweet, alright?"

"...Fine," Jasmine said, crawling back up into her seat.

Jerico smiled and took a drink of his wine. He handed her the glass, "Here taste it."

"What's the point in wine?" She asked, taking the glass.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one, no one ever gets drunk off this stuff other than at weddings. And two, we're demons, we can't get drunk off of this."

"Jasmine, you don't have to get drunk to enjoy wine," Jerico said with a laugh as Jas took a sip.

She stuck her tongue out at him and tasted the wine again, "Stupid spoiled rich boy," She mumbled under her breath.

"You know it," he replied. Finally, dinner was going well. And it didn't seem like it could-

"Hey, what's she doing drinking wine?" Raven yelled.

Jasmine jumped slightly at the unexpected sound, spilling the wine of her shirt. "Ah!" She cried. "Aw man!"

Jerico sighed, and handed her his napkin, "It's alright, don't worry about it babe."

"But you spent like a hundred dollars on this!" The neko exclaimed, staring up at him with large eyes.

"YOU DIDN'T ANSWER!" cried Raven. Jerico and Jasmine looked over as Sebastian attempted to calm down the raving wolf demon, now hell bent on causing her sister's boyfriend to break several limbs.

Jasmine sighed and stood; she grabbed Jerico's hand and yanked him out the restaurant. She could hear the elder rushing to get out his wallet and throw down the money the owed on the table. Once they were out in the cool night air, the neko sighed, "That was fun while it lasted."

"Don't be so sour," Jerico said, smiling and trying to get Jasmine to cheer up.

The burnet sighed and lend against him, "I guess. Still, it sucked."

"Well, where do you want to go now?" asked Jerico, lacing his fingers between hers.

She smiled and placed her head on his shoulder, "Hmmm...since we didn't finish eating, wanna just go to a cafe or something?" She asked, looking up at him with her large chocolate eyes.

"Sounds nice," the young man said. The two began a trek towards the nearest cafe, a small coffee shop only two blocks away.

Jasmine smiled and her hand reached up to fiddle with her collar (it had become a force of habit when she was day dreaming). That's when she remembered Jerico had taken it. She looked up at her boyfriend, "Mind explaining why you took my collar, you never did tell me."

"Uh, no reason," Jerico replied, laughing slightly and looking away.

The neko pouted, "Aw! You're no fun!" she said.

"Oh look, we're here!" said the young man, pulling Jasmine into the small coffee shop.

Jasmine giggled and followed her crazy mate into the cafe. "Calm down Jerico! We have all night!" She giggled a bit.

"Sorry, I'm just hungry."

"Have you been feeding at all lately?" The younger asked, but she already knew the answer, the dark circles under his purple eyes, and how pale he looked lately.

"Uh, yeah, about that," Jerico trailed off. Jasmine gave him an anxious look.

"Jerico, you have to keep feeding!"

"I-It's just the shop's been busy, and Fluffy escaped the other night and y-yea..."

The neko sighed and got up, "I'll just order, you stay here." She walked toward the front, and noticed a large group of guys sitting there. She shrugged it off, and waited for a waitress.

"Hey, look," one of the men said, punching another on the arm. He pointed to Jasmine, or, more specifically, her behind, smirking.

The other smirked, and examined the young girl's body closely. "Kinda young don't you think?"

"She's probably eighteen at the youngest."

"Hmmm..."

The demon sighed, and finally waved a waitress down. She ordered quickly and sat down on a stool, waiting for her order. "Worth a shot, right?" the obviously drunk first friend said, taking a small sip of coffee.

"For sure." The other smirked. Both got up, and walked toward her.

Jasmine, being as easily distracted as she is, didn't notice the two drunken idiots. Her eyes were trained on the cars outside. "Heeey babe!" the first man said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly and turned, face slightly red.

"Er...hi?" She wasn't exactly sure how to respond. Her strong senses could pick up the beer they had both been drinking. Plus, she was just easily frightened around men after her...experiences.

"You sure are a pretty one, aren't you?" the other man flirted, smiling widely while his friend's hand began to travel lower.

Jasmine flinched slightly and back up a bit. "Um...I-I'm here w-with someone." She stuttered out, her heart pounding.

"Why don't you ditch him and come with us?" the man with the very adventurous hands purred, a toothy grin spreading over his face.

The young girl yelped, and hoped that they would back off. Her ears, which were still hidden, were pressed tightly against her head in fear. "So, what'da say?" both men said, getting much to close for comfort.

Jasmine trembled a bit and said, "J-just leave me alone, p-please."

"Oh come on! Let's have some fun!"

"She said, leave her alone." A accented voice growled deeply behind them.

Both men turned around, the first with his hand still resting on Jasmine's waist. "Oh yeah? Who are you and what're you gonna do about it?"

Jerico snarled when he saw his hand on her waist, "This." He grabbed the man who was holding Jasmine and slammed him against the wall, and pinned his arm behind his back.

"J-Jerico!" Jasmine squeaked. The other man stared wide-eyed at his friend and the angered demon, then promptly rocketed from the shop.

Jerico growled in the guy's ear and said, "If I ever see you again, I will break this arm, got it?"

"R-right," the man stuttered. Jerico released him quickly. He fled the coffee shop faster than humanly possible. The demon sighed and rubbed the back of his head, and looked up when he heard muffled sobbing.

He rushed to his mate when he saw it was her, "Jas, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She tried to talk, but, it wasn't coming out correctly.

"Aw, Jas..." he said, walking over slowly and pulling her into a tight hug. She flinched slightly at the touch. Jerico sighed, and tightened his arms around her, hating that even him touching her made her flinch. "Shh, babe, calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I-I know..." Jasmine whispered, now clinging to him. She breathed in and out shakily.

Jerico rubbed her back gently, trying to get her to calm down, "You wanna just go to the park, so you can calm down?" He whispered.

Jasmine nodded, and the two got up to leave. The attendant attempted to try and give the two their order, but they continued on.

They made it outside, and Jerico picked her up, "Just calm down, alright? I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you." He repeated to her.

"Okay," Jasmine said quietly, resting her head on his shoulder. It was already getting dark, but the sun still peaked from behind the clouds.

Jerico noticed her beret was still on; and easily slipped it off, smiling when a sigh escaped her lips. "Th-thanks." She whispered.

"No problem. So, what do you wanna do now?"

Before Jasmine could respond, thunder crackled across the sky, and rain began beating down, dotting the pavement harshly.

The young neko yelped and covered her face, "God, I hate the rain!" She groaned.

"Don't worry, let's get to some shelter," Jerico said, taking Jasmine and running under a bus awning.

The burnet sighed, and buried her face into Jerico's chest. "Worst. Date. Ever." She mumbled.

Jerico smiled sheepishly and said, "Sorry. It wasn't supposed to end up like this."

"I know," she sighed, looking up into his eyes.

Jerico smiled and sat down, "So...now what?"

She sighed and looked around, "No idea. Everything that could go wrong; did."

"Well, we can try to enjoy the rest of the night before Raven tries to drag you home. It's not like it could get any worse, right?" Jerico said with a laugh. From out of nowhere, a pair of yellow headlights cut through the dark and rain. Jasmine's eyes widened and she covered her cat ears to block out the loud screech of tires.

The car swerved, nearly hitting the neko, but turned at the last moment. Both Jasmine and Jerico were thrown backwards, falling back on the sidewalk. Jerico snarled and glared the car as it drove away. "Bastard! DRUNK DRIVING IS ILLEGAL!"

Jasmine looked up, breathing hard. Again, a brush with death. What. A. Date. She guess that they should've been used to it. To be honest, Jerico _was_ the son of Lucifer. It was to be expected to run into problems at one point or another.

"Well, I stand corrected," Jerico said with a sigh, "This night _did _get worse."

His mate sighed as well, "Why did you have to say that?" She asked, looking up.

"I didn't know the most cliché thing ever would happen," he replied, a smile already returning to his face.

Jasmine sighed and nuzzled her head against his chest. "I guess that's true." She mumbled and sighed again. She suddenly had an idea. "Hey, remember that park we first met at?"

"Oh yeah," Jerico mused, looking out at the rain. Maybe... Maybe there...

Suddenly Jasmine's fingers snapping in his face brought him to the present. "Yo, Jerico, you're zoning out on me," She smiled.

Jerico smiled, "Sorry. Just thinking."

"You wanna go there? I remember a huge tree that could probably cover us."

"Yeah, let's go," Jerico replied. At that, the two of them dodged out in the rain towards a small park nearby.

Jasmine shivered against the rain and rubbed her arms a bit to arm herself. "Damn, it's cold." She mumbled. Smiling at the obvious but slightly cliché moment, Jerico wrapped his arms around Jasmine and rested his head atop hers.

The younger snuggled against his warmth, and sighed a bit, "Finally outta the rain. I know I'm only part cat, but, it's still annoying as hell." She mumbled, purring slightly at the warmth her mate was giving her.

Jerico laughed and was about to say something else when yelling and running appeared out of nowhere. "Raven?"

Raven growled, "Jerico! You bastard!"

Jasmine whimpered and hid her face in Jerico's chest, knowing this would probably be the end of him. "Calm down, Raven," Sebastian said smoothly, wrapping an arm around the wolf demon's shoulders, "You're scaring her."

Raven growled, "Jerico, you better not hurt her, understand?" Her eyes flashed red.

"Wait, what?" Jasmine said, looking up at both Raven and Jerico.

Jerico gave Raven a serious look, "You know I'd never do anything like that." He growled, tightening his arms around the neko.

"I'm still lost!" Jasmine whined, this time looking at Sebastian for a clue.

Sebastian smiled and winked, "Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough." he grabbed Raven and said, "We'll leave you two to yourselves," He all but dragged a glaring Raven away.

"LET GO OF ME!" Raven called, but the two disappeared into the night. Jasmine looked back up at Jerico.

"What's going on?"

Jerico smiled sheepishly, "Well, she kinda ruin the surprise."

"What surprise?" The girl's ears were perked up high in curiosity.

The young man laughed and looked down into Jasmine's eyes. "I love you so much," he said quietly.

"I know that already," Jasmine replied with a smile.

She lend up and kissed him quickly. "So, what's this surprise, please tell me?" Her ears dropped a bit, and she looked at him with large eyes.

Jerico shifted, and Jasmine noted he seemed a bit nervous. "Well," he started, "We've been going out for a while..."

Jasmine smiled and nuzzled his head, "Go on. Don't be nervous."

_If only you knew_. Jerico thought to himself. "I was wondering," Jerico said, and finally, he sighed, not beating around the bush anymore, "Would you, maybe, marry me?"

The girl was shocked into silence, just staring at the elder with wide eyes. W-was he serious? He smiled and pulled a different collar out from behind his back.

Jasmine gasped slightly at the collar. It was a dark purple, which matched his eyes. It had two gold tags, one was regular circle shape with Jerico's name on it (it was the same as the last) the other though, was different shaped.

It was like a heart, and it had her first name, but the last name...

"Y-you're serious?" She whispered, looking up at him.

"Extremely. So, Jas, will you?" Jerico asked anxiously, hoping he hadn't screwed things up too badly.

She nodded quickly and tackled him into a hug, "Of course! I'd love too!" She kissed him.

The older man smiled and wrapped his arms protectively around Jasmine's waist.

"I won't let you get hurt, ever," he said as she broke away.

The neko kissed him again and nuzzled him under his chin. "I love you. Thank you." She whispered.

"No, thank you," Jerico said. Suddenly, another drop of rain fell on Jasmine, making her jump slightly. Jerico laughed and picked her up, "Ya know...I _did_ get a hotel room, just in case you happened to say no," He joked.

Jasmine grinned, and said, "Well...we can't just waste it, can we?"

Jerico returned the grin, "I don't think we should."

The two quickly ran from the park, laughing and chatting and enjoying the fact that they could spend the rest of forever together.

_***EPILOGUE***_

Raven looked at the clock and glared. "Damn it! It's ten in the morning! Where the hell are they!" She growled.

"Just calm down, Raven," Sebastian said for what seemed the hundredth time in the past twenty-four hours.

"How can I calm down?" She asked, and sighed, she fell back and her head landed on his lap. "She's my little sister; I can't be calm when it comes her." She closed her mismatched colored eyes.

Sebastian slowly stroked her hair, looking at the clock, "They'll be fine. I promise. You know Jerico is capable of taking care of her."

She sighed at the touch and closed her eyes to relax a bit. "That's not the issue though." She admitted. "I know Jerico can take care of her...it's just..." Her voice trailed off.

"I would try to relax if I were you. After all, she's grown a lot in the past few years."

Raven sighed, "That's the thing, I've known her since she was nine years old! I can't stand seeing her grow up, is all."

Sebastian smiled at the wolf demon. "We'll get past it. Don't worry. We all will." He kissed her softly, trying to take her mind off of Jasmine and Jerico.

She smiled softly and opened her gray eye, "I hope so...think she said yes?" She asked.

"Probably," said Sebastian with a laugh, "So, what do you want to do now?"

Raven thought about it and grinned, suddenly straddling her mate's lap, "Well, we do have alone time..."

Both exchanged smirks, and they soon lost the time with each other. Things were going to be difficult, but they would smooth over eventually, as everything always did.


	4. Forever

**Jas: I decided to do something a bit more serious. ** **Ya know, this isn't just all humor stuff. Heh. **

**Allen: You could say this is a bit dark, but, at the same time it's not. Heh. **

**Jerico: That made no sense, but, whatever; let's just get to this story moving.**

_**Raven's P.O.V  
**_

I stared out the window, only seeing a dull gray world outside. The clouds made everything dark, and covered up the light that the sun provided. Without any light, there's no color. And it made everything seem the same. Three things.

Black. White. Gray.

"Raven? Are you alright?"

I blinked and looked up; a pair of scarlet eyes looked back down at me. Sebastian's worried scarlet eyes met my own mismatched gray and green. I forced a small smile, "Y-yea. I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

He raised a brow, "You always stutter when you lie, what's wrong?"

I sighed and looked down, not wanting to meet his gaze, "I said it was nothing."

Suddenly, he was in front of me gripping my chin tightly, "Don't lie to me, Raven. Tell me. Now."

I growled lowly, and pushed him off, "When I say it's nothing, it's nothing." I stood and walked out of the room, slamming the door open.

Both Jasmine and Jerico jumped when I slammed the door open. The neko was sitting across her mate's lap happily, but, when I walked past, she stood, "Raven, you alright?" She grabbed my shoulder softly.

I snarled, and pushed her off, knocking her back. She gasped and barely caught herself before she slammed her head against the coffee table. I growled and said, "S-sorry, j-just don't…." I sighed in frustration and walked out of the apartment, flinging the door wide open and all but running down the hall.

I made it too the roof and took a deep breath. I need to relax. I needed to calm down. I needed to be calm…..

I needed someone to talk to.

I growled in frustration and sat down, pulling my knees to my chin and setting my head down. I let out a shaky breath and felt something wet hit my face, I looked up and noticed the dark storm clouds and sighed. Like I actually cared.

_I try to run, I try to hide from a voice that couldn't satisfy_

_That was me, always needing more _

_But letting go of all I had before_

_Cause it feels like the end_

_A wound that I can't mend_

_I just can't fight any longer_

During my time with Damien, I had slipped into a depression. I had become someone who was trying to please a person who was never happy. They always wanted more and more and more…..and soon I had become the same type of person.

As time went on, it felt like there was a large hole in my being, in my soul. I couldn't stand up for myself any more, I couldn't fight.

_You waited 'til I sobered_

_You came when you knew that the game was over_

_I didn't even want to be found_

I think the only people who still had stuck beside me had been Sebastian and Jasmine. But, even Jasmine had started to doubt me at one point, I knew that much. I think only Sebastian was always on my side to be honest. But, I kept running away from him. I didn't want him to see me like I was, some ugly monster that killed innocent people and that deserved to die. I kept running away from the only person that could probably save me from myself.

_But you chased me down and broke in just when_

_I was done believing_

_Spun me 'round so close now_

_I can feel you breathing_

_Sunlight burns inside and_

_I feel so alive and_

_Help me now, tell me how_

_How can this last forever_

_Forever_

I shivered slightly against the rain but stayed mostly still. I really didn't want to get up right now. I didn't care if I got sick, or if I ended up soaked. I simply needed to stop feeling these annoying emotions. I wanted to feel numb. I think in some weird way, I thought that the ice cold rain would not only numb my body, but my stupid emotions. I growled again and slammed my fist against the ground. I yelped softly when I felt the bones in my hand shatter.

I pulled my hand to my chest and winced when I saw my knuckle sticking out of my hand. I growled and thumped my head against the A/C unit behind me, not caring when the pain exploded from the back of my head. Was this what I was going to be doing for the rest of my life? Just hurting myself to try and atone the damage I caused when I was still in Damien's care? If you could call it 'care' that is….

_I ignored the signs, opened every door_

_But I couldn't find what I searched for_

_I try to fight but I turn and run_

_Every move I make is the wrong one_

_You patiently wait for my next mistake_

_I know it won't be much longer_

I had stopped trying to fight and just wanted to get a way out of the madness that I had stuck myself in. I couldn't fucking find the damn way out! I was so deep into the darkness that Damien has forced me into that when I tried to get out; I sunk deeper and deeper into it. I couldn't get myself out, I was trapped….

I used to be able to fight whatever I wanted, but….now, I just turned tail and ran….no pun intended. I was so weak; I couldn't even face my fears. I was pathetic.

_You waited 'til I sobered_

_You came when You knew that the game was over_

_I didn't even want to be found_

_But you chased me down and broke in just when_

_I was done believing_

_Spun me 'round so close now_

_I can feel you breathing_

_Sunlight burns inside and_

_I feel so alive and_

_Help me now, tell me how_

_How can this last forever_

I think Sebastian was the only reason I was still (somewhat) sane to be honest. He was really the only tether I had to my sanity when I was with Damien, even now, he was really the only reason I was still fighting not to fall into that despair. I still woke up in the middle of the night screaming. He was the only one who was able to get me to stop crying and to eventually fall asleep.

Everyone else knew when I suddenly stopped talking and went to my room, I didn't want to be messed with. Everyone left me to myself. Well…._almost_ everyone. Sebastian always came into the room and demanded answers. I always ended up crying and telling him everything. I wasn't sure why, he was always able to break my shell. I'd never understand it.

"What are you doing out here?"

_You gave me so much more_

_Than I could ever ask for_

_But I turned and followed_

_A road the left me hollow_

_And still you waited for me to come back home_

_You brought me home..._

I smiled slightly at the voice, and lend back on my hands, ignoring the pain it caused me from my (more than likely) broken knuckle. He always put more effort than anyone needed. He always did more than I ever asked of him to do. I couldn't help but love him for it. And while we've never said the words, we both knew it.

I always fought against him, and constantly pushed him away. He never let go. He always kept a tight hold, no matter how many times he got hurt. It was admirable, that was for sure. I knew I could never do it…..well, maybe for him, but I doubt he'd ever need it.

_You chased me down and broke in just when_

_I was done believing_

_Spun me 'round so close now_

_I can feel you breathing_

"You haven't answered the question." Sebastian stated, sitting next to me. "And you broke your hand." He said it evenly, not an ounce of worry. Probably because he knew I healed extremely quickly.

I shrugged and said, "Don't care to be honest."

"Really? That's strange for even you." He snorted. Then we got quiet. "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

Apparently, I always had a strange way of keeping my thoughts hidden from him. I didn't understand it, and neither did he. It just sorta happened.

I smirked and said, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

He laughed and shook his head, "What if I told you what I was thinking?"

"Why would that make me tell you?" I questioned, raising a brow.

"An eye for an eye?"

I snorted, and mumbled, "If it's an eye for an eye, the whole world would be blind."

"Quoting Gandhi now?" He asked, raising a brow at my words.

I shrugged, "He was a smart guy, his words should be quoted."

"You met him?"

I nodded, and shrugged again, "One of my contractors at the time was in India. Some lawyer," I waved my hand in the air. "He wanted to meet Gandhi, and I happened to get the chance."

"I never had the honor," The man admitted. "Ciel and I were stuck in England at the time, out contractors were siding with the English and didn't want the Indian's to have independence and all that." He explained. "Ciel had wanted to, but, we didn't have the chance."

"Ah, ok." I nodded, "Well, either way, he was a great man to be honest, although, he should've eaten a bit more in my opinion." Sebastian laughed and shook his head. "But," I continued, "He did put one thing in perspective for me." I admitted.

"And what was that?"

"How do we know what we have will last?" I asked, looking at him. I had been thinking this for a while. Demons always mated, and normally, they stayed together, but, sometimes, the relationship just didn't work, it wasn't set in stone. Nothing was to be honest.

Suddenly, he kissed me.

_Sunlight burns inside and_

_I feel so alive and_

_Help me now, tell me how_

_How can this last forever_

He always did this, he always burnt me. Always burnt those feelings away. Sometimes he hurt me, but it was a good pain. Sometimes, it just felt good to be in the warmth. "Trust me Raven," he said when he pulled back, "After everything we've been through, we'll stay together."

I smiled and kissed him quickly and placed my head on his chest. Trusting his words and knowing that it's end up alright.

I'd stay like this forever.

_Forever_

**Jas: Cheesy ending, I know, but, it's all I could think of heh. **

**Allen: Eh, you've done worse.**

**Hisoka: Before she gets sued, I'll tell everyone, she doesn't own the song that was played. It was Forever by Red. **

**Jas: I LOVE THAT SONG! IT'S AMAZING! I love that song sooooo much! It's so beautiful! *cries***

**Hisoka:….Maybe I should've kept my mouth shut. Her emotions are always really loud. *eye twitches***

**Tsuzuki: AW! 'Soka! It's ok! Jas is normally really nice! **


	5. PLEASE READ!

**Everyone! Please listen! This isn't a chapter update, but, I've received several messages informing me of the Black Out date. **

**For those of you who may not know, is planning on taking down any and all stories that are over the M rating. So anything that contains yoai, yuri, lemons, rape, acts of extreme violence and even song based stories! BLASHEMPY I say! If you haven't already figured it out, this story (and many of my others) would be taken down! PROBABLY YOUR OWN TOO! If they get this done, more than half the stories on this site will be taken down. **

**I, myself, have not helped organize the Black Out date, but, as I said, I've gotten several messages informing me of it. I am happy to participate in it. And I am hoping all of you will as well, On **_**JUNE 23**__**RD**_** (according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together) everyone DO **_**NOT **_**login, or even enter . I know for some of us on summer break it'll be tempting (myself included).**

**On **_**JUNE 23**__**RD**___**do not login into FFN, do not read, do not review, do not PM your friends. Do not do anything! DO NOT UPDATE! That needs more emphasis….even if I myself don't do it that often. *nervous laugh* Sorry to all my readers, been busy.**

**ANYWAY! If enough people join us on the Black Out the site will notice and take us seriously. Please! Listen and participate! Even if you are not a writer yourself on this site, some of your favorite stories will probably be taken down! No one wants that!**

**If you are going to join, PM me, or review to this. I am really sorry if you thought this was a chapter update, but all my wonderful readers must know about this! If you are going to participate, PLEASE TELL ME! I need to pass on the information! **

**The motto for this site is "Unleash your Imagination" How is this even possible if we have such a long list of what we **_**CAN'T **_**write? **

**Please remember the date JUNE 23****RD****. **

**Thank you all again. **


	6. Hell in a Fruits Basket

**Jas: Ok! I recently finished watching Fruits Basket, and fell in love! *large kitty eyes***

**Hisoka: HEY! WHAT ABOUT US!**

**Jas: OH, I still love you and Tsuzuki! But, this is a crossover. So ALL BE WARNED!**

**Allen: Yup, so, READ THIS!**

**THIS IS A CROSS OVER WITH FRUITS BASKET! If you have not watched it, I don't think you'll be able to read this, but, I won't stop you (not like I could….anyway!)**

**Jas: So! Let's get to it!**

_**No one's P.O.V**_

Jasmine wondered around the school in a daze, tears running down her cheeks. _Damn bat._ Her thoughts growled. _He drags me here to fucking Japan! And then he yells at me about being clingy! I CAN BARELY UNDERSTAND THE LANGUAGE HERE! _

Let's back up so you all understand.

_**A couple hours earlier…..**_

Jasmine stared at the large school, a bit scared. "Jerico," She whispered in English. "Why are we here again?"

Jerico smiled a bit at her. "My father wants to try and track me down," he admitted. "Besides, Japan's a great country! You'll love it." He promised.

The neko nodded a bit, staring back at the school. They had been here a little over a month, and Jasmine was learning the language quickly, and could hold a steady conversation, but, she still struggled a bit. Jerico was patient….ish. Let's just say that the sons of Lucifer aren't known for their long patience.

The girl smiled a bit as the cherry blossoms flew across her face, and laughed a bit. Jerico smiled, and grabbed her hand and lead her to the school. "Sorry that we have to go to school," He sighed, his accented voice carrying softly to the girl. "But, I put on my file, that I was sixteen, we have to go to school if we aren't working."

"That reminds me," Jasmine suddenly said, "How _are_ you paying for the apartment?" She asked.

He smirked, "Raven and Sebastian and taking care of the shop back in New York," He explained, "They're sending me the money."

**In New York….**

"FLUFFY! Stop! You're destroying the shop!" Raven cried, running after the small beast of burden. "Come down here you little monster!" She screamed.

Sebastian watched this from behind counter with a smirk. The poor girl was doing more harm than good, but, not like he would tell her. He looked back to the costumer in front of him, "That'll be fourteen dollars."

_This kid looks like a girl, _He thought, staring at the young blonde before him. He had large brown eyes, and wore, what looked like, girl's clothing. He laughed and smiled, "Thanks! Here ya go!" He handed the raven demon the money, and took his small necklace, "Tohru will love this!" He laughed.

Suddenly, Fluffy jumped over the counter and dove under it. Raven snarled, and ran toward the coutner, "YOU BEAST!" She yelled. The wolf demon tripped and fell forward. "CRAP!" She landed on the young man.

There was a poof and suddenly Raven was above a tiny rabbit.

"…"

"….."

"….."

"THE HELL!"

The rabbit laughed, "HI!"

"IT TALKS!"

"You must be the rabbit of the zodiac." Sebastian said, "Nice to meet you young master Soma."

Raven stared at her mate, "The what?"

Sebastian sighed, "I'll explain later, why don't you let him up so he can change-" There was a poof again. "Back." The man face palmed.

Raven looked down and saw a very naked blonde under her. "DAMN FLUFFY! THIS IS YOUR DAMN FAULT!"

_**In Japan…**_

Jasmine smiled a bit and nodded. They continued to walk toward the large school. "YOU STUPID RAT!" Jasmine jumped a bit. "YOU WANNA START SOMETHING!"

Both demons turned and saw an orange haired boy, and a purpled hair boy around the same age walking toward the school together, with a burnet girl close behind them, looking worried at them both. "Why don't you shut up?" The purple haired boy asked, "You idiot cat, your voice is annoying."

"WHY YOU DUMB RAT!"

"Um…guys?" The burnet said, softly, both looked at her, and stopped yelling immediately. She smiled and the three walked toward the school without any more problems.

"That was…..interesting." Jerico stated, wrapping his arm around Jasmine's waist. The girl smiled and nodded.

"With us, everything is." She joked. Jerico smiled, and nodded. Suddenly, the bells rang and Jerico sighed.

"You're a only a second year, I'm a third year. We're in different classes, but, I'll see you as soon as class is over, alright?" Jasmine smiled and nodded, "Alright, good luck." He smiled and rushed to his own class.

Jasmine took a deep breath, and walked to her class.

_**After class…..**_

By the end of class, Jasmine was sure she wasn't going to fit in already. The teacher had introduced her to the class, and everyone was already whispering. Her ears laid back (Jerico had used some kinda spell to make them invisible. But if she turned into her animal form, her ears and tail would come back.) But, even without being able to see what's wrong, everyone knew there was something different about her. She sighed, still in her seat, and decided she had to get up at one point.

She stood and picked up her bag, heading for the door. "Wow, look at chick." Some boy said, she rolled her eyes and continued out the door.

_Stupid boys._ She thought, glaring as she left. She smiled when she saw Jerico standing down the hall talking to some boys. She walked over, holding her books to her chest, when she tripped and fell on to him. "Crap! Sorry Jerico!" She cried, standing up shakily. "I didn't mean to do that! I swear!"

He growled and glared at the girl, "Really! You're starting to get on my nerves!" He growled. Jasmine stared at him. He took a deep breath, "S-sorry." He said, "It was a horrible class." He explained. "S-sorry." He apologized again. The neko nodded a bit, and they went to lunch.

It all went downhill from there.

While they were eating, several guys decided to come on to Jasmine. Not knowing that Jerico was very jealous. "Hey, pretty lady." The neko tried to ignored them, "Come on! Let's just talk!" they said.

Jerico finally growled, "She's with me. Back off."

Jasmine sighed, and looked to him, "Calm down, they're just some jerks, alright?"

"Just shut up, alright?"

Jasmine jerked back a bit, hurt, "W-what?"

"You're acting like an annoying little kid, constantly following me!" he snapped, "You can't even talk with anyone without getting nervous and looking to me! It's annoying! YOU'RE JUST A CLINGY LITTLE KID!" he yelled.

Jasmine stared at her mate and stood, "FINE YOU ASS HOLE! I'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE!" She screamed and ran off.

_**Present…**_

In hindsight, everything was probably blown out of proportion, by both parties. But, the damage was done, and now….Jasmine was hurt and did _not_ want to go home and have to deal with that bastard.

She growled lowly, "I need to hide somewhere….." she sighed and walked into classroom 1-D. She looked around trying to find anywhere to hide out; she growled lowly when she saw nothing. That's when her eyes landed on a small black bag. "Well….I can hide out in their bag….and slip out when they get out of the school…." She mumbled. "To hell with it." She snapped her fingers and turned into a tiger kitten (about the size of a regular kitten). She mewed softly, and ran to the bag and slipped in. She stuck her head out and noticed her clothes on the ground. _CRAP! _

She sighed silently, and sunk in lower, and got comfortable. Whoever owned this bag didn't really have a lot of books, which was good for her, more room. She snuggled deeper and purred softly at the warmth. She eventually dozed off.

_**In the hallway….**_

"YOU DAMN RAT!" Kyo yelled, glaring at the cursed rat. "What the hell!"

"I didn't do anything," Yuki growled, glaring back at the young man, "You're the idiot cat that left his bag in the classroom." The boy growled.

Tohru sighed and said softly, "U-um guys? M-maybe we should just grab Kyo's bag, and go, please? I still gotta make dinner…." Her voice trailed off.

At the mention of Tohru's food, Kyo and Yuki shut up instantly, and headed for the classroom. "There it is!" Kyo exclaimed rushing to grab his bag. "Damn," He mumbled, picking up his bag, "Why the hell is it so heavy?" He asked himself.

"Let's go, Kyo." Yuki called.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

_**Near the Soma House….**_

"LEAKS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU MAKING WITH LEAKS!" Kyo yelled, when he saw the green things in Tohru's bag. "WHAT THE HELL CAN POSSIBLY TASTE GOOD WITH THOSE DISGUSTUING THINGS?"

"Would you shut up?" Yuki growled, glaring at the boy, "You're too loud. It's giving me a head ace."

"Shut up you stupid rat."

"Baka cat."

"Idiot."

"Dumbass,"

"Smart ass."

"I think it's better to be a smart ass then a dumbass, wouldn't you agree, Tohru?" Yuki asked, looking to the only girl.

"U-um…well….." She stammered, not sure what to say. "Let's just eat at home in peace, kay!" She asked, smiling brightly.

Kyo mumbled, "Whatever."

"Of course Ms. Honda." Yuki smiled brightly at the girl, causing her to blush a bit.

"Welcome home young ones!" Shigure called happily from his place at the table where he was reading. "How was your fine day!"

"It was great!" Tohru instantly said, smiling. "Right guys,"

"…"

"….Why is my bag so damn heavy!" Kyo cried, ripping the thing off. "I shouldn't have anything in here!" He yelled.

"It's not like any of us care, you stupid cat," Yuki said, sitting down himself. "Now please stop yel-"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Everyone, even Yuki (although it was originally to glare) looked over to the young man, and all gaped at the sight. Kyo sitting on the ground, as usual….but what he had pulled out of his bag was what had their attention.

A small, tiny little white tiger was yawning in his out stretched hands. The tiny thing couldn't be much bigger than a loaf of bread…..yet, it had razor sharp teeth, and claws to match. When the mini-beast was done waking up, it stared at the group a bit confused.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Tohru cried, rushing to the small creature and picking it up, "IT'S SOOOO CUTE! Where did you get it Kyo!" She cried. "It's such a small kitten! And so adorable!" She gushed.

"Um…..Tohru…." Shigure started.

"That's…not…" Kyo continued.

"A kitten." Yuki finished.

"Damn right I'm not some kitten,"

Everyone's jaws dropped.

The small beast jumped out of Tohru's arms and on to the floor in a very…regal manner. "I'm a white tiger…..well….kinda."

"Oh! So you must be another member of the zodiac!" Tohru exclaimed, kneeling down to be able to talk to the creature. "You're very cute."

"Why thank you, but-"

"Tohru," Yuki began, "Kisa is the tiger of the zodiac…there's only one…"

"W-what?"

"There is no white tiger of the zodiac, idiot." Kyo said blunty, staring at the tiger.

"You shouldn't call people idiots!" The thing hissed, glaring at the boy, "It's rude!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' RUDE!" Kyo demanded. "YOU'RE THE ONE HIDING IN OTHER PEOPLE'S BAGS!"

"I needed to get out of school unseen," The tiger shrugged, "You're bag…well, it was the only thing there, I was planning on slipping out of it once you got outside the gates, but, I kinda fell asleep."

"Um….Ms. tiger-" The cursed dog began.

"Call me Jasmine," The beast said, licking her paw.

"Ahem, _Jasmine_, what, exactly, are you?"

"Oh! I'm a demon!"

**Bam. **

"Why are all of you on the floor?" Jasmine asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Because you're a demon!" Yuki exclaimed. "Wait….don't demons have a human form?"

"Yeah," The girl nodded, "Bu-"

"Show us." Shigure demanded, unlike himself. "We need to make sure."

Jasmine shrugged, "Alright, I tried to warn you."

Suddenly, there was a naked girl with white tiger ears and matching tail kneeling in their living room.

"GAH!" Kyo exclaimed, slapping a hand over his eyes, "Put some clothes on!"

"When I changed at school, I lost them." Jasmine explained, her tail wrapping around her waist. Suddenly, a towel was placed on her, she looked up, and saw a blushing Tohru smiling at her.

"M-maybe you sh-should just keep this one for a while, o-ok?" She asked, stammering. Jasmine smiled and wrapped it around herself, making sure it covered everything.

"Thank you, Tohru." Shigure smiled. "Although, I was rather enjoyin-"

Two fists slammed into the elder's head, both Kyo and Yuki glaring at the man, "How are you not in jail?" Yuki asked, growling.

"Anyway….."Jasmine smiled softly, "I don't know any of your names…..I recognize you three though, at the school, you two were arguing and she was walking with you," The neko laughed softly, smiling.

Tohru smiled, "Well, that's Yuki, and Kyo, they're always arguing like that, don't worry about it. And that's Shigure." She pointed to the man, "And I'm Tohru." She finished, smiling.

"Nice to meet you all….well, you already know my name," Jasmine laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. "Oh and sorry about just dropping in, naked no less," She laughed again, sweat dropping. "I really did need to hide out, and Kyo's bag was the only thing I could find." She explained.

"Why were you hiding?" Yuki asked, leaning back on his hands.

Jasmine looked down, "U-um….well, my mate and I got into this stupid argument. He called me clingy and annoying and well…it didn't end well. I didn't want to see him, and I ran. I knew he'd stop me and we'd start yelling again if we saw each other before either of us cooled down, so…I hid. Heh." Her ears were laid back against her head as she remembered the argument between her and Jerico. "I'm kinda an idiot." She mumbled, "I guess I blew everything out of proportion…." Her voice trailed off.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Tohru suddenly asked, gaining a lot of strange looks. "OH! Sorry!" She said, slapping a hand over her mouth, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to sound rude! It's just…..your accent…..it's kinda noticeable." The girl explained.

"Oh, well, originally, I'm from America, but, my father and mother were from Mexico, so, I spoke mainly Spanish growing up," Jasmine explained, shrugging.

"That's awesome! You know three different languages!" Tohru exclaimed, "I only know Japanese, and I've tried English, but…." She trailed off.

The neko smiled, and nodded, listening to the girl babble about this and that for a while. But, her thoughts began to wonder, _…Tohru did ask if I was in the zodiac or not….does that mean they're Somas? No way….I've always wanted to meet one, but, I've never gotten the chance…hmmmm I guess there's only one way to know for sure. _

"Ms. Honda," Yuki suddenly said, "I know you're getting to know our guest, but, I think she'd feel more comfortable in clothes."

"Oh! I forgot! I'm so sorry! Come with me!" Tohru exclaimed, standing, and helping Jasmine as well, "I'm sure my clothes will fit you!"

Jasmine smiled and nodded, beginning to follow the girl out of the room, _Now's my chance._ She sighed and purposely kicked the table with her foot, causing herself to fall forward, landing right on Kyo.

Then there was a puff of smoke.

"Well, I was right," Jasmine stated clearly, staring down at the small orange cat that was under her. "So, you're the cat, huh?"

"YOU KNOW!" Everyone exclaimed.

The neko smiled and nodded, sitting straight, "The Soma family curse….a child born in the Soma family has the risk of becoming the animals of the zodiac. Plus the cat," she added, hearing Kyo growling lowly. "Any time the members of the curse are either hugged by the opposite sex, or their bodies are under a lot of stress, they transform into their zodiac animal." She finished, smiling. "I've wanted to meet a member of the Soma family since I first read about you, but, I've never gotten the chance. And with, Soma being a very common name here in Japan, I couldn't just Google it." She shrugged.

"Wow….so you really are a demon!" Shigure exclaimed. "Well, you must've read some of the ancient texts then?"

"Of course," Jasmine nodded, smiling, "I saw it once mentioned in the book, it only said "The Curse of the Zodiac". My interest was piqued. I _had _to look more into it." She admitted. "it was interesting, and while I felt saddened that some poor human had to live through that….well…..I was interested to see what they were like. I'm sorry if I seem rude assuming you'd be….different, but, I thought it might be the case, and I was right."

"Well, you must also know what happens when we change back, right?" Kyo yelled, standing on his rare paws.

"No, I rememb-"

Another poof.

"You're naked."

"NO DUH!" Kyo screamed, "YOU KNEW THIS WAS GONNA HAPPEN, DIDN'T YOU! YOU A PERVERT LIKE HIM!" He accused, pointing at the only adult in the room.

"Hey, I take offense to that." Shigure objection fell on deaf ears.

"No," The neko shook her head and stood again. "Um, Tohru, can we get some clothes now?"

"Oh….sure!" She grabbed Jasmine's hand and led her up stairs.

Kyo looked to the cursed dog, "Is she gonna have her memories erased?" He asked, curious.

"No." Was the simple answer.

"What?" Yuki asked, "Why?"

"Well, she's a demon," Shigure shrugged, looking up from his newspaper. "Even if we wanted to, it wouldn't be possible. We'd have to kill her."

"I think I could do it." Kyo mumbled.

"Ha, yeah right." Yuki said, "Even I would have a hard time against a demon." He admitted.

"YOU STUPID RAT!" Kyo yelled, glaring at his rival. "YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT, DON'T YOU?"

"I don't think I am," The rat said, evenly, "I know, at least compared to you I am."

"YOU WANNA FIGHT RIGHT NOW THEN!" Kyo shouted, standing up and slamming his hands on the table as he did so. Yuki rolled his eyes and stood as well.

"If you insist, I'll show your place once again." He sighed.

"BASTARD!" Kyo yelled, and charged for the rat. Yuki easily dodged his punch, and blocked his kick with his arm. He grabbed Kyo's leg, and tossed him outside, breaking the door down.

Again.

Needless to say Shigure was upset.

"My beautiful house!" He cried, crying crocodile tears at the large hole in his home. "Must everyone conspire to destroy my beautiful home!" he sobbed.

Upstairs Jasmine and Tohru laughed at the noise, "Is that normal?" the neko asked, pulling on her barrowed shirt over her head.

"Unfortunately yes," Tohru giggled. "Yuki's the rat, and you saw Kyo's the cat, so they fight a lot." She explained, "You're lucky next week is Spring break. We don't have school, and you don't have a uniform."

"Oh yeah huh?" Jasmine's white and black stripped ears perked up at the thought. "I'm gonna have to go back home soon." Her ears immediately laid back at the thought.

"Why don't you stay here?"

"Huh?"

Tohru smiled, "I'm sure Shigure won't mind, at least for a bit. I mean, you don't want to go home, do you?"

"N-not really." The neko admitted, smiling sheepishly. "Can we go ask him now?"

_**Later….**_

"WELL OF COURSE YOU CAN STAY HERE!" Shigure cried, hugging the small girl, cutting off her air. "I HAVE ANOTHER SISTER! THIS IS WONDERFUL!"

"C-can't b-breathe!" The neko cried, struggling in the man's grip. Then there was a poof. "Stupid dog." She mumbled, staring at the canine in front of her.

Shigure laughed and would probably be smiling if he could. "Sorry about that, I just got excited!" He said. He walked away singing, "High school girls, high schools, high school girls!"

"…He's interesting." Jasmine mumbled.

"He's a pervert." Kyo mumbled, scratching the back of his head. "So, how long are you staying here?"

Jasmine smiled, and shrugged, "I dunno, as long as I can. But, to be honest, I'll leave sometime next week. I just need time to calm down." She admitted. "So does Jerico, but, he always takes longer than I do." She shrugged again. "Um…I guess I'll sleep in the guest room?" She asked, unsure.

"Well, we don't have one," Yuki said, smiling a bit, "I guess you'll have to stay with Ms. Honda." He smiled at Tohru, "Is that alright? I'm sure Kyo can room with Shigure if it's needed."

"HEY! Why do I have to share the room with the stupid dog!"

"No, no!" Tohru said, cutting in before a fight broke out, "it's fine! I don't mind sharing a room with Jasmine! She's actually really nice!"

Jasmine smiled and hugged Tohru, "Aw! Thank you!"

Suddenly, a low growl filled the air.

Everyone looked to Kyo and he looked away, blushing a bit, "What!" He yelled, "I'm hungry! Haven't eaten since lunch!"

"Why don't I make something to eat?" Jasmine asked, standing. "I mean, it's the least I can do." She smiled.

"Great, I'll help!" Tohru smiled, and both walked into the kitchen to cook.

_**Later…**_

Throughout the time Jasmine had spent at the house, she and Tohru had become close friends, they constantly talked, and joked around with each other. Tohru had always been an only child, and this was as close as she was ever going to get to having a sister. She honestly enjoyed it.

Jasmine loved being around people who were a bit air headed like her. She didn't have to worry about getting strange looks because of it. Because of her nekoness **(I have no idea if that's even a word)** she was easily distracted, and spaced out a lot when she wasn't really doing anything.

As for Yuki and Kyo, they were happy that Tohru was becoming so close to the girl, but, they knew that eventually the relationship would drift. A demon was someone who never aged. Tohru was just a simple human. She's age and eventually die. Jasmine would live until she for as long as she wanted.

Sometimes, being immortal sucked.

Kyo honestly found the neko interesting. She reminded him a lot of a real cat. Which had it's good and bad sides. Like mainly, whenever the cats would show up, Jasmine was "coo" them and tackle Kyo into a hug saying, "You're just so cute with all these cats around!"

Kyo was getting worried he was going to stick in his cat form if she continued this.

Right now, though, the cursed boy was sitting on the roof like normal, staring at the moon, bored out of his mind. He sighed, and closed his eyes for a moment. Contrary to popular belief, Kyo did like to have some silent moments. However rare it was.

"Hey Kyo," He opened his eyes and looked over to see Jasmine was hanging off the edge of the roof.

"What the hell are you doing! You're gonna fall!" he yelled, sitting up.

The neko raised a brow, "Really? Kyo, I'm a demon a little fall like this won't do a damn thing."

The orange haired boy mumbled, and turned away. He noticed Jasmine pulled herself up with no problem at all, not even slightly strained. "Are all demons like you?" He suddenly asked.

"Hmm? You mean the ears and tail?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"No, with your power, idiot." Kyo asked, annoyance clear in his tone.

Jasmine's ears laid back against her head, "Jerk! I'm not an idiot! I just thought you meant my ears and tail!"

"Just answer the question." Kyo mumbled, looking back up at the large moon before him.

"Well, the strength differs with the person, but more or less, yup!" She smiled, and crawled over to Kyo, her tail brushing against his cheek as she sat down.

"Hey, watch that thing!" He yelled, sitting up.

"Sorry!" She said, pulling away quickly. "Didn't mean to!"

"Whatever," he mumbled, feeling a bit bad that he snapped at the girl.

She smiled and gave him a half hug. "Aw! It's ok Kyo! I forgive you!" She cried.

"Hey! I never said sorry!"

"No, but you felt guilty,"

"How the hell would you know!"

"My friend Ciel is a lot like you," She smiled, cocking her head to the side a bit. "Trust me, I can tell."

"Whatever." Kyo mumbled again, setting his arms on his knees.

"Is something wrong?"

"…..why do you insist on hanging out with me?" He asked, looking at her, "I'm the cat zodiac! No one wants to hang out with a freak like me."

Jasmine tilted her head to the side, "Cause I know what it's like to be a freak." She looked over the woods, and smiled sadly, "I've never fit in, my parents died when I was a young age and well…..yeah. People just treat you differently is all."

"Yeah, well…..you haven't seen my real form….." He mumbled.

"I have." The girl said simply.

"WHAT!" The orange haired boy cried, backing away.

Jasmine smiled and nodded, "Yes, I'm a demon, Kyo. I've seen a lot. There are actually demons that look like you in their true form as well." She admitted. "I…I still don't know my true form to be honest. I mean…..Raven's is when she's pissed beyond belief. Her fangs grow so much even when she has her mouth closed, they are out. Her eyes turn red, and her hair gets a bit longer. Her wings appear and her nails are super sharp."

"Ok, where exactly is this going?" Kyo interrupted.

The neko sighed, "What I'm trying to say is that, be glad you actually know your true form, revolting as it may be," She shrugged, "For a demon not to know her true form is…it's almost disgusting really. I mean, I've seen what you look like in your true form," She gently grabbed his hand and traced the beads on his bracelet. Kyo stared at her face carefully. "I mean yes it may not be exactly….wonderful looking. Hell you might look horrible," She shrugged, "But you know what it looks like. You know what you really are. You can accept that." She sighed and dropped his hand, pulling her knees to her chest. "I still don't know what I really am, even to humans."

Kyo stared at the girl before him, _Is it really that important to demons to know their true form? She actually thinks it's GOOD that I know what I really am?...Crap, look at her, she feel bad now. _His eye twitched in annoyance a bit, but he sighed and placed his head on his knees.

"Look…"

"Hm?" Jasmine's ears perked up a bit, and she looked at Kyo.

"It…..it's not that great knowing what you really are." He mumbled, staring at the large amount of land that the Soma's owned. "It sucks knowing that you're something that no one appreciates. Just be happy that you don't know, and don't stress out so much about learning about it. If it's meant to be, it's meant to be."

The white tiger demon's face suddenly broke out into the large grin, "You're so sweet Kyo!" She moved to hug him, but remember better. "I'd hug you, but I don't want you turning into a cat again." She giggled.

"Thanks for remembering," he muttered.

"But, I can do this." She pecked him on the cheek.

Kyo's face was bright red, and he moved away quickly, "What the hell!" He cried.

Jasmine giggled again, and her tail swayed around, "What? I can't hug you! So I kissed you on the cheek!" She giggled.

"Why! I don't want anything getting the wrong idea!" he yelled.

"Too late."

The neko's ears pressed against her head, "Jerico!" She hissed, standing up. "What the hell are you doing here!" She growled, still upset about the argument they had had.

Jerico's purple eyes almost glowed in the full moon's light. "I was worried when you suddenly disappeared, and I had some hell hounds track down your scent. I was even more worried when I saw you were in the middle of the woods!"

"Well, I'm fine, as you can plainly see." She growled, looking away, and crossing her arm.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHO IS THIS GUY!" Kyo yelled, demanding answers.

"This is my mate." Jasmine mumbled, looking away. "Well, he's technically my mate. A word that describes him more accurately is idiot."

"And who the hell are you?" Jerico growled, looking straight at Kyo.

"I'm Kyo Soma." He growled. "I live here, you idiot."

Suddenly, the young man suddenly found himself falling off the roof and toward the ground. "GAH!" He barely caught himself on the edge of the roof. "YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" He cried, pulling himself up a bit so his arms were up on the roof.

"Stay away from my mate." Jerico growled, he moved and it seemed that he was about to kick Kyo in the head.

"SHIT!" he released his hold on the roof, and fell to the ground on his feet. He jumped back in time as Jerico jumped down after him. He growled and barely dogged the punch the bat demon threw at his head. "LISTEN TO ME YOU DUMBASS! I DON'T WANT YOUR GIRLFRIEND! I ALREADY HAVE A CRAZY ENOUGH CHICK TO DEAL WITH!" He yelled, dodging all the elders attacks.

Jasmine stared at the two and saw Kyo was mainly dodging, "Jerico's faster then he's used to…" she thought about it, "!" She cried, jumping down from the roof, and ran toward the inside of the house.

Jerico jumped at the cursed cat, and almost grabbed him if Kyo hadn't kicked him in the face before he did it. "Damn it! Stay still!" he growled.

"Why the hell would I!" The orange haired boy demanded, dodging yet another attack. "Forget this," he rushed forward, and slammed his fist into Jerico's chest causing the young man to stumble.

"Damn, you're not a regular human are you?" The bat demon asked, coughing.

"The hell I am." Kyo growled and charging forward for another attack. "CRAP!" He yelled as Jerico grabbed his arm and flipped the younger over his body. Kyo hit the ground, and had the wind knocked out of him. He coughed and sputtered for breath. "C-crap." He gasped.

Jerico smirked, and suddenly found himself being flipped over himself. He suddenly found himself face down on the ground. "What did you do this time, you stupid cat?" Yuki asked, looking down at his cousin.

"Damn you, you damn rat!"

"Such a creative response." The cursed rat muttered. "Anyway, I'm serious, what did you do to piss him off?" he asked, offering no help as Kyo stood.

"He's Jasmine's mate, he freaked out when Jasmine kissed me on the cheek."

"Who would ever want to kiss you?" Yuki asked, raising a brow. Kyo growled and was about to attack Yuki when he was suddenly tackled.

"…..!" The cat burst out laughing. "T-THAT'S SOOOOO FUNNY!" He cried, holding his stomach. "ABOUT TIME SOMEONE PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE YOU DAMN RAT!" He all but screamed.

Suddenly he was on the ground himself.

"Serves you right!" Shigure laughed from his spot in the door way, Jasmine and Tohru by his side. Suddenly, Yuki flew through the door crashing through it quite easily. "MY HOUSE! MY BEAUTIFUL, BEAUTIFUL HOUSE!" He cried, rushing to the door. "WHY MUST EVERYONE DESTORY MY HOME!" he cried.

Jasmine snarled, and glared at Jerico, "That's it. Yuki," she rushed to him.

While the neko was explaining her plan to the rat, the cat had a problem of his own. Jerico was much faster than anyone he's fought, Yuki included. He was barely able to dodge the demon's attacks, nevertheless get one of his own in. He barely jumped back in time to avoid the upper cut Jerico was aiming for.

"Jerico! That's enough!" Suddenly the neko was in front of Kyo, her arms cross in front of her face, to protect herself. She expected the hit, but it never came. She looked up and saw Jerico was standing before her, catching his breath. She sighed in relief, it would've hurt a lot if he had actually landed a blow on her. But it seemed that Jerico had enough control that he wasn't going to actually attack his mate.

Too bad for him Jasmine was pissed beyond belief.

She smacked him across the face, and in surprise, Jerico stumbled back. "NOW YUKI!" She called. Suddenly the rat was on top of the bat demon, pinning both his arms behind Jerico's back, Jasmine rushed forward, and knocked Jerico's legs out from under him.

Yuki easily kept his grip as the two fell, and kept Jerico's arms pinned behind his back. "You stupid cat!" He yelled, looking to his cousin, "Get over here and help me hold him down!"

Kyo growled, and got up, looking a bit dizzy. He rushed over to the struggling pair, he reached over to grab Jerico's arm as well, to try and keep him still, but suddenly, Jerico's arm slipped free of Yuki's grasp, and he smashed his elbow in Kyo's face.

"GAH!" He cried, stumbling back. "I THINK HE BROKE MY NOSE!" Kyo yelled, holding his bleeding face.

Jasmine growled and smacked Jerico again, the sound loud in the night air. "Jerico, cut it out!" She yelled, her ears laid back tightly against her head, "They're trying to help you! AND YOU'RE HURTING THEM!" She screamed and suddenly, a large tiger was standing in front of them. "DAMN IT! JERICO! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" She yelled, but it was hard to understand with her growling.

"Um….." Tohru said, sheepishly, "What just happened?"

"When a demon gets extremely emotional," Jerico sighed, still under Yuki, "Especially nekos, they can suddenly change into their animal form," He muttered. "Can you let me up now?" He looked back at Yuki.

"Only if you promise you'll calm down." Jasmine growled.

"…..fine."

_**Later….**_

"Stay still Kyo," Jasmine said, "I need to make sure that you aren't bleeding to badly."

"YOU'RE IN YOUR DAMN TIGER FORM! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME!" The cursed cat screamed, still holding his nose with a rag.

"Well for starters," Jasmine began, lifting up her paw, "I can tell you if it's not broken."

"Oh yeah, how?" Kyo moved his hand back.

"Like so." She batted her paw at his nose.

Kyo howled in pain and held his nose. "YOU BRAT! WHAT THE HELL!" He cried, clutching his nose in pain.

"It's not broken," She said plainly, walking over to the basket of rags Tohru had brought into the room. She picked up a rag with her teeth and walked back over to Kyo, handing it to him. He snatched it away and placed it back on his bloody nose.

Jerico growled, rotating his wrist and wincing as it popped back into place. "Say thank you, you idiot," He growled to Kyo.

"THE HELL I WILL! YOU'RE THE ASS WHO CAUSED THIS!" Kyo yelled back, glaring murderously at the demon.

"It's not my fault you bleed easily,"Jerico mumbled, continuing to rotate his wrist.

"I _DON'T! _THAT'S THE THING!"

"Could both of you shut up?" Yuki mumbled, rubbing his temples.

Jasmine nodded and walked over to Tohru, who was working on patching up Yuki. "You guys are rather annoying." She agreed.

"Aw, Jasmine!" Jerico sighed, "You're still mad!"

"OF COURSE I'M MAD!" She growled. "Just shut up and leave me alone." She went back to lying her large head in her large paws.

"Babe," he sighed, "I'm sorry, alright?"

Jasmine looked at him, and suddenly a small tiger was cuddling against him.

"WHAT!" Kyo cried, "THAT'S ALL IT TOOK! I GOT A BROKEN FUCKING NOSE! AND ALL HE HAD TO DO WAS SAY SORRY! YOU BASTARD!" Kyo leaped forward, and tackled Jerico to the ground, and wrapped his hands around the demon's neck.

Yuki and Tohru watched this in silence. Suddenly, the same small tiger kit was sitting in Tohru's lap. Jasmine purred, and looked up at the girl with large eyes. Tohru smiled and scratched the young tiger behind her ears, gaining a louder purr.

"You're taking this well," Yuki commented, staring at the tiger.

Jasmine's mischievous chocolate brown eyes stared up at him, "Well, I actually forgave Jerico the day after I was here." She admitted, still purring.

"Wait….then why didn't you go home sooner?" Tohru asked, confused.

"I didn't think that Jerico understood why I was upset." She shrugged, placing her tiny head I her paws, and snuggling against the girl. "Thought I'd torture him a bit."

Yuki raised a brow, "And this whole fighting scene?" He asked, waving a hand to Kyo and Jerico as they struggled to get each other pinned.

"Just a perk." She shrugged.

Shigure and Yuki looked to each other then back to the tiger, "You and Jerico are invited here every holiday from now on." Yuki stated.

"THE HELL THEY ARE!" Kyo yelled.

"WE'LL COME OVER HERE ANY TIME WE WANT!" Jerico yelled back, grabbing Kyo's arm and trying to pin him.

Jasmine chuckled and looked up at Tohru and purred, "This is Hell in a hand basket huh?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

Tohru thought about it, and smiled, "I say it's more like Hell in a fruits basket."

**Jas: Yeah, cheesy ending. **

**Allen: She will be continuing this…..eventually.**

**Jas: Yeah, about the long updates. Sorry, I've been very easily distracted recently, and I've been busy as well, so I'M SORRY! *cries***

**Hisoka: Oh shut up! We're tired of hearing your excuses!**

**Jas: *cries harder***

**Allen: Nice going Hisoka.**

**Hisoka: Thanks.**

**Tsuzuki: 'SOKA! YOU MADE JASMINE CRY! Here Jas, *holds out skittles***

**Jerico: 0.o RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! *takes off***

**Allen: Please review! *takes off running***

**Hisoka: don't leave me here damn it!**

**Jerico: *from the other room* THIS IS YOUR FAULT! *keeps running***

**Hisoka:…..*looks to the readers*….help! **


	7. Helping

**Jas: This one is a little…..yeah. I think I'm gonna have to change the rating after this one. *snickers***

**Hisoka: You're a perv, you know that, don't you?**

**Jas: Yes, but I'm not as bad as some of the other writers here.**

**Allen: How about you explain this one a bit, so people don't think you're a complete perv.**

**Jas: Well, I was in my closet looking for stuff, and I suddenly saw some old decorations, and it reminded me a fic I read A LOOOOONG time ago. So, I decided to take the idea. I'm not sure where the fic was, all I know it was long before I started writing. So! I hope you all enjoy!**

**WARNING: this contains heavy sexual REFERANCES. So, you have all been warned. You're welcome! Now! To begin!**

_**No one's P.O.V**_

"What do you mean, you can't get it up?" Raven questioned, looking at her mate with a bit of amused confusion. "_You_, Sebastian Michaelis, can't get it up!" She wanted to burst out laughing.

Sebastian's eye brow twitched a bit in irritation, "You really aren't helping, at all." He growled. "If you were a real mate, you'd understand how this could be a problem."

Raven rolled her mismatched eyes, "Stop being so over dramatic." She said, "We could do this later, let's just eat."

"_I _want to do it now," he stated clearly, "Now get over here and help me." He said, annoyed.

Raven sighed, and got to her knees.

"Fine, but if this doesn't work, you're on your own."

"That's how it is most of the time anyway," he mumbled under his breath.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." She said, "Ok….soo, I'll hold the base…?"

"Yes, that should work….." He muttered, "Now let me…."

"Almost…."

"I think it's….."

"Good! See! We got it to work!" Raven smiled, happily.

"Hold on, tighten your grip a bit.."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I have done this before." She said.

Sebastian looked down at her, "Oh? With who exactly?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Er….that's not important. What _is_ important, is that it's up!" Raven exclaimed, she lend back a bit to admire her handiwork. After a moment, she cocked her head to the side, "It's not straight."

Sebastian groaned, "Does that even matter?"

"Well….yeah." She nodded, she examined it again, and sighed, "See? It's drooping more and more. I'll hold it again."

After several minutes, they were both happy with the results.

"There. Now, what else?"

"Wellll…..I'd like to see it glisten." Raven grinned.

"Of course, all the things are in the box over there." He waved a hand in the items general direction.

Raven nodded and rushed to get it.

She returned, and placed the box on the ground, and got to work.

"Look at these balls…." She said, gently holding them, "They're huge!"

"And blue…is that normal?"

"You prefer red?" She asked, looking back up at him from her place.

"Well….that's normal isn't it?" Sebastian questioned, standing.

"Come on Sebastian….it's just a Christmas tree!"

**Jas: Ok, like I said, very….yeah. BUT IT'S FUNNY! SO DON'T YOU DARE ALL COMPLAIN ABOUT IT!**

**Allen/Jerico/Tsuzuki:…..! *rolling on the floor laughing***

**Hisoka: *face palm* You're all perverts.**

**Jas: *shrugs* Hey, they're guys, and I think like a guy for a most part. Oh, and can someone tell me if the story's rating should be changed now? Cause I'm not sure.**

**Hisoka: *sigh* Just review. **


	8. Please check it out

**Alright, I have very special news for all my readers, but mostly, for my Truth or Dare readers. So please read it!  
**

**I have created a page on Facebook called Jasblue97writing page! So you can stay connected with all me and do so much!**

**If you're confused as to why this is for you T and D readers, it's because, you can keep yelling at me to update! And it will bug me enough to get me to actually ya know, UPDATE! Sooo! Please like it? Please?  
**

**Here are a couple rules for the page though:**

**I am allowing you all to post your own story ideas to hear what others have to say about them. BUT! If you see an idea you don't like DO NOT say anything rude, or disrespectful to them. Simply say that the idea can be improved, and RESPECTFULLY point out what can be fixed.**

**Two: You are allowed to post pictures on the page for other's enjoyment, because I will be doing this as well, BUT! The pictures cannot be offensive, cannot involve nudity, or anything **_**too**_** violent, mainly because my little cousin is a reader of mine, and I don't need her, or any other child that may be on there, seeing these kind of things.**

**Three: You can place OC's you'd like me to use on there, I've decided to open up OC thing again. But I'll need a description, what their personality is like, and things like that, if you have a picture, I'll appreciate it very much.**

**Four: DO NOT use this page as your own personal way to spread your own stories. Allow me to explain, while you can ask for people's opinion on ideas, you are not allowed to use this page to tell people to read your stories, or when you are updating, this page is for my readers and there enjoyment, I do not want it filling up with random people saying they've posted a story and want people to read, please respect that.**

**Five: I am allowing you all to post drabble or story ideas you like ME to write for you all. You can put just random drabbles you like to see done, or you can ask me to write a story, I'll get back to you as soon as I can with a yay or neigh as to what you request.**

**Six: Videos are allowed, but clear that through me first, please. Show me the video first, and I will tell you if it's allowed.**

**That's about it, now the page is called, Jasblue97 writing page. I understand the need for privacy, so you don't have to like the page, but I ask that you do.**

**Thank you all for reading, and I hope that you all please like the page and we can get going with it! THANK YOU!**


	9. Special story

**Jas: I'll be honest, this isn't a request I got. This is actually just a random idea I got. Heh. I was watching Anastasia and suddenly got the urge to write this. Of course there will be a lot of differences between the two, mainly because I couldn't make everything work if it was the original story line from Anastasia. This might be overdone, but *shrugs* you don't have to read it if you don't want to. But that won't stop me from writing it. SO! Yeah.**

**Here are all the changes to the story line and who's playing who**

**Raven: Anastasia (obviously)**

**Sebastian: Dimitri**

**Jasmine: Vladimir (yes a gender flip. Don't complain please.)**

**Darius: Dowager Empress Marie Feodorovna (Otherwise known as the grandma, just so you all know heh.)**

**Jerico: Sophie (Yes another gender flip. If you've seen the movie you'd understand why I did this.)**

**Damien: Rasputin**

**Oh, and most of you have probably noticed, Ciel's not here, welllllllll….yeah, um, he's gonna be a new character, Jerico's little brother, that's all. So, he won't have a huge part, but a part he'll have no less. **

**So, now that all that's out of the way, ON TO THE STORY!**

_**No one's P.O.V**_

Darius smiled down at his little sister as she ran around the dance floor, giggling and hiding behind people she was chased by some other children. The elder couldn't help but smile as his sister enjoyed the night. This party was being thrown in their honor after all, the young girl should enjoy it as much as she could.

Raven was screaming with laughter, running back up to the throne where her brother sat. The eight year old latched on to her brother leg, and laughed, "Darius!" She cried, her large green eyes laughing.

Darius smiled and picked her up, standing as he did so, "What's wrong, little sister?" He asked, grinning.

The young girl pointed to her pursuers, "The warriors from the tiger's clan are trying to attack me!" She laughed.

Darius laughed, and turned to the young princes, "And who are you, attempting to hurt my dear sister!" he bellowed in fake anger.

The two boys laughed, and ran off at their mother's call, thinking the Prince's anger was true. Darius shook his head, and placed his sister down, smiling at her. The young girl giggled and straightened her dress. It was a dark green that matched her eyes, with gold trimming, and matching shoes. Her dark hair was piled up on her head in a bun. A gold band was on her forehead, a small dark green jewel resting in the center of her forehead.

These two were the last heirs to the wolf clan's royal blood line. Darius was the next in line for the throne, but, he wasn't old enough to take the crown just yet, only two more days. He had actually been on business a lot lately, and wasn't able to see his little sister as much anymore. He was constantly working, and needed to be able to get everything ready for when his sister was old enough to start working as a royal herself.

Raven giggled and Darius lead her to the throne. "Calm down, little one." He laughed. He looked over to his uncle, the current king and smiled. "You have it, don't you?" He asked his uncle.

"Of course I do," The man laughed, "You requested it for our little bird, I couldn't refuse." He handed Darius a small box.

Raven cocked her head to side and stared at the deep purple velvet box. Darius smiled at the young girl's curiosity, "Raven, this is something I'm giving to you to remember me while I'm gone on work." He opened the box and a green crescent shaped necklace lay inside. Raven looked down at it in wonder. "It was our mothers," Darius explained as Raven reached out and gently picked it up.

"It's so pretty!" The girl said, holding it carefully.

"I know, that's why you're going to have it." Darius smiled.

"Really!" Raven cried in excitement. The small girl put it on gently, making sure it didn't break.

Darius smiled, "Don't worry about it breaking, it's real diamond, hardest stuff on earth." He told her, laughing as she grinned.

"Thank you big brother!" She cried, and hugged her guardian tightly. "I love you!"

Darius laughed, and hugged her back, "I love you to, Raven. This necklace will always be with you, alright?" He smiled, "And don't let anyone see it, this is a secrete between you, Uncle, and I, alright?" He said.

"Of course!" Raven nodded excitedly. "Thank you big brother!" She cried again.

Darius laughed again, and took the necklace, he put it on her. "Look at the back," he winked. The girl did so and smiled, "The bird in the Wolf Pack." He smiled at her.

Raven hugged her brother again and suddenly, the doors to the ball rooms slammed open. All eyes turned, and saw a tall man walking toward the royals. Raven gasped, and clutched her brother's arm tightly. Darius growled, and protectively held his sister.

Their uncle stepped up, "What are you doing here Damien." He growled, walking down the steps, and toward the man.

Damien laughed, "I am here to celebrate of course!" He grabbed a glass of wine from a passing waiter, and held up, "To the Blacks." He smirked.

The king growled, "You are not welcome here! You betrayed our family long ago!" He yelled. "Guards! Take him away!"

"You dare banish me!" Damien yelled, he growled, and the glass shattered in his hands. "I place a curse on your family, Black!" He yelled, "Let all hear, the curse I set upon you will kill jis family, and destroy his palace!" With that the man turned and left, leaving a feeling of dread in his wake.

Raven looked up to her brother, and the young man only sighed, and smiled at her, "Don't worry…it'll be alright." He smiled.

How wrong he had been.

No one was sure if the curse was what caused it, or it was just horrible timing, but all hell broke loose on the Wolf Clan. Riots began, and people were constantly threatening the royal family. Any monuments or anything publically related to the family was torn down by the public who seemed to just be in a blind rage, and no one could understand why.

Then one night, it all went to hell.

"Raven, we have to go." Darius yelled at his sister, trying to get her to go to the exit. "The palace is burning! We have to go!"

"I left my necklace!" Raven cried, yanking her arm free of her brother's grip, and running back toward her room. Darius cursed, and chased after her.

"Raven! Get back here!" He yelled, running after the small princess.

"I need to get it big brother!" She cried, she opened the door of her room open and ran into a servant. "Hey!" She cried, glaring up at the boy.

The young servant looked down, and pulled the girl up, "You need to hurry, the fire is coming this way," the scarlet eyed boy said.

Darius came in seconds later, slamming the door shut, "Damien is here." He growled, "Raven we need to hurry!" The girl shook her head and pulled her necklace off the nightstand. "Let's hurry!" He said, grabbing her arm, and dragging her toward the door.

The young servant boy shook his head, "Whoever's after you will in through there! Use the servant's quarters." He said, pushing a dresser out of the way, and hitting the wall, it opened up. "Go, go!" He said, pushing the two royals in.

When the two run in, the boy attempted to push the dresser back in place, but failed when the doors swung open, and Damien glared at him, "Where are they!" He yelled.

The servant rolled his scarlet eyes, "Like I would tell the likes of you." He growled.

Damien roared, and slammed the boy against the wall, knocking him out.

The two royals were rushing toward the already moving train, attempting to get on. A man held out his hand, and Darius took it, they pulled him up, and he turned around, "Raven! Grab my hand!" He yelled, reaching out to the young girl.

Raven reached out, and took a hold of her brother's hand, but, the train moved a bit faster, "Don't let go!" Raven cried, reaching out with her other hand to get a better grip.

"Raven!" He cried, and reached out.

Suddenly, the girl slipped, and fell back, "RAVEN!" Darius yelled, and watched as his little sister fell back, and hit her head on the cold hard ground, knocking her out. "NO! RAVEN!" Darius yelled, and tried to get off the train, but the other passengers kept a grip on him, not allowing him get off. "RAVEN!"

The small girl lied there, unconscious on the cold pavement, surrounded by dozens of people who didn't care. The only thing of value she had, was the green crescent necklace hidden under her jacket…

_**Ten years later…..**_

"You're going to be working at the fish market in the town over." Maria, the orphanage owner said, pushing a tall, raven haired teen toward the door.

"What? A fish market!" The girl said, shocked.

"Yes, a fish market. Be grateful," The girl sighed, fusing with her jacket, knowing what was coming next. The same damn line every single damn time. "I was kind enough to take you in, to place a roof over your head, to give you clothing to ea-"

"To give you a bead, to give you clothes, to give you everything you've ever had since you've been here." The teen finished for her, smirking.

The woman growled, and opened the gates to the property. "How is it that, you can't remember a thing about your past before you came here, but you can remember all that!" The women barked.

"I may not remember my past, but…" the girl touched the necklace that was around her neck. "I at least have a clue."

"The raven in the dog pack or some such nonsense."

"The bird in the wolf pack." Raven growled, "That tell me that I'm part of the wolf pack!" She said.

"Oh? So you're going to travel all the way to where they are, and try to locate your family? HA!" The woman laughed, "Now, stop chasing your fantasies sweetheart." The women said seriously. "It's time to come back to reality, and face the facts. You're Raven, the girl with no last name, and with no family. Now," Maria pushed the girl out, "Get going, they want you over there by tomorrow at the latest."

Raven sighed, and turned away, "One day, I will find my family, and prove you wrong." She told the woman who basically raised her. She began walking down the snow filled road.

"Why can't you be grateful for once in your life!" The woman cried. When Raven didn't turn around the woman growled, and turned back to go inside.

Raven sighed, and turned around, yelling at the empty space, "I am grateful! Grateful to get away!" She yelled.

The young teen sighed. Raven was an orphanage. She has been found wondering around when she was eight, she had no idea who she was, or where she came from, all she knew was her first name, and that the necklace she had told her something about her past.

She sighed, and ran a hand through her jet black hair, "I can't just get up and go to their city…." She said, "I have no reason too, and what if they aren't even there?" she sighed, and sat down on a rock, putting her head in her hands. After a minute she looked up, and yelled, "If I should go, give me a sign!" she cried, "A message, a sign, a hint, anything! Just tell me!" She yelled.

Then she sighed and face palmed, "Look at me, I'm yelling at the air." She felt foolish for doing it, but…..she couldn't help but sit there for a minute and wait.

Suddenly, something tackled her. "AH!" She screamed, and fell back.

She looked down at her attacked, and saw it was a small black puppy. His large eyes matched his coat. He wasn't very big, only about the size of a small cat, but he was strong enough to attack the unsuspecting girl. Suddenly, the small fluff ball, grabbed her scarf and dragged it down the road parallel to the one she had to go to.

"Hey, you little mutt," Raven said, grabbing her scarf, "Give that back, I'm waiting for a sign!" She said, attempting to yank it free.

She sighed, and face palmed, "Great a dog wants me to go to Wolves territory." She mumbled. Suddenly, she looked at the dog, and it barked happily.

She smiled slightly and stood, "Alright, you little mutt," She said, walking forward, and grabbing her scarf and yanking the dog forward, making the small pup's face land in the snow. She laughed and looked back to see the pup's head pop out of the snow. She smiled, and started forward, "Come on you fluff ball, we're going to find my family."

_**Else where…..**_

"Excuse me, outta the way, watch it!" Jasmine yelled as she weaved through the large crowd. The teen was clutching a newspaper, and running toward the old palace, her shared home with her good friend/partner.

The girl's long brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail, she was wearing a long dark coat that went down to the middle of her calves. Underneath, instead of the dresses most women wore, she had on a pair of worn out pants and a buttoned up shirt. She slid to a stop when she saw Sebastian standing in front of the large newsstand, reading a copy of the very paper she held in her hands.

She ran up to her "partner" and smirked, "I see you've heard the news." She greeted.

Sebastian smirked right back and nodded, "Jasmine, I think this is our ticket out of here." He stated, holding out the paper, "And I know exactly what we're going to do." He continued to smirk, he began walking, and looked back to the girl as he walked, "We just need to find this girl, and get our reward money." He stated.

"Yeah, but…" the girl thought about it, "That's a lot harder than it sounds, Sebastian," she said, continuing to follow him, "I mean, think about it! There are thousands of girls around that age! In the Tiger's Clan territory alone!"

"Yes, but this one is from the Wolf Clan, and a princess no less." He said, confidently.

Jasmine sighed and nodded, "Alright….if you say so…now, how are we going to find her?"

"Hold auditions." He stated bluntly. "Don't worry, Jasmine," He smirked, "We'll find her. And we'll be on our way to the wolves territory soon." He stated.

Jasmine smiled and nodded. Being a girl from the Tiger Clan, she hadn't ever seen anything outside of their territory. When she was born, her father was an ambassador but when she was young, he died in an accident, and her family was unable to locate her, thus she was thrown back in with the commoners of the Tiger Clan, leaving her to fend for herself in the territory. But, if she could get to the Wolf Clan's territory, she'd be able to find her uncle, the new ambassador for the Tiger Clan, and she'd be back with her family.

She looked to Sebastian, while they were partners, and often committed many-a-crime together, the teen knew little of his past. Other than he was from the Raven Clan, which, when the Wolf Clan was still one of the most powerful Clans alive, was a servant to the royals of any clan. That's about it. She often wondered if the young man had ever been one of the servants.

She shook her head clear and said, "So when do we start?"

"Right away." Sebastian smiled.

_**With Raven….**_

It had been a longer adventure then the girl had realized, but Raven was finally in the Tiger's territory, the one place whose trains lead directly to the Wolves lands. She and Fluffy (the little mutt that had been her 'sign', who she oh-so thoughtfully named) had walked straight to the train station, not even thinking about anything but getting into a warm cart after spending so much time in the dark, cold snow.

"One ticket to Wolf Territory please." She asked the man at the ticket booth.

"Passport."

"Huh?"

"You ain't got no passport!" The man said, somewhat shocked, "No one can go from territory to territory without a passport!" He said, and slammed the ticket booth shuddered close.

Raven looked at the booth and sighed, "Great."

"You know," Raven turned and saw a tall red head with glasses standing behind her. "There is someone who could help."

Raven stared at the person a bit, not sure if they were male or female; she shook her head clear and nodded, "Can you tell me! Please! I need to get to Wolf territory."

The he/she nodded, and lend down a bit to whisper in Raven's ear, "A man named Bassi-" he/she stopped him/herself and restarted, "A man named Sebastian, he makes travel papers, passports anything you need."

Raven nodded, "Where can I find this….Sebastian at?" She whispered back.

"The old palace." The red head stated, "But you didn't hear that from me."

Raven nodded, and started off to her new destination.

_**Later….**_

Jasmine's face slammed into the table below her, Sebastian winced on her behalf, "If you keep doing that, you'll get brain damage." He stated bluntly, crossing another name off the list.

"Well, if we keep doing this," She waved a hand at the stage, "I'll lose brain cells."

The raven haired man sighed, and couldn't help but agree. None of these women looked even close to the princess. Some who claimed to be were blonde, brunets, even red heads! And even the ones who had the same, jet black hair as The princess Raven, didn't have those same, brilliant green eyes that the children of the Black family all shared.

"This is pointless, Sebastian," Jasmine sighed. "None of these girls are her!"

"Well…..we'll just keep looking." Sebastian shrugged, "Who's next?"

The girl sighed, and looked down at the list and blinked in surprise, "Thank the dear lord!" She cried.

"What?" He asked, hope raising in his chest.

"THERE'S NO ONE LEFT! THANK YOU LORD!" She cried, and sighed out in relief, "I was going insane." She admitted to her friend.

Sebastian sighed, and stood, "Come on, let's head home."

Jasmine nodded, and grabbed her coat and put it on as they walked out. "So….do you think we'll find her?" She couldn't help but ask.

The nineteen year old nodded, "I don't know how to explain it, but I know we will." He patted her head, "Don't worry about it."

Suddenly, he ran into someone, "Hey, watch it!" The girl yelled. Sebastian rolled his eyes, and continued walking.

Raven glared at the man and turned to the shop owner, "How do I get to the old palace?" She asked.

_**Later….**_

"Whoa….." Raven whispered as she stared at the old palace in shock. She looked down to Fluffy, "To think this used to be Wolf territory." She told the dog, the pups ears perked up curiously, Raven shrugged, "After the war, the Wolves just up and left, they gave the land to the Tigers." She shrugged.

Fluffy barked, and walked forward, "Hey wait! Fluffy!" Raven called, and ran after the dog. He yipped a couple times and ran in through a crack in the boarded up door. "Fluffy! Come back!"

The animal ignored her, and continued to run into the building.

"Augh, damn dog." Raven mumbled and grabbed two of the boards, "This is gonna hurt." She sighed and pulled hard.

The boards popped off the gap, and Raven fell back. "Ouch." She mumbled.

She sighed and walked inside, following the small black mutt. "Wow…" she whispered and looked around. "This place is huge." As she walked around, Fluffy bit her jacket and pulled her forward.

She sighed and followed the puppy. He led her to a large room; it looked like a ball room. She turned around as she walked through it, towards the stairs. _I-I recognize this place….._she thought, looking at the large faded paintings, and torn rugs. The room was rather fantastic really.

It was large, maybe around the size of a regular house, probably bigger. The wood on the floor was worn down, and torn, but Raven could see that they once held beauty in the time that they had been well kept. The large pictures on the walls would've looked beautiful, had they been preserved like most.

The room more than likely was beautiful when it was in its prime. Even know it held certain…old beauty to it…like it was lost, but the room still held the air of it.

Raven moved around, spinning around slowly as she walked across the dance floor. _I know this place…it's like a dream that I had….but….not a dream. _She slowly walked up the stairs and gently touched the throne that was sitting there. _Why is this place so familiar to me? _She wondered and turned around. She saw a large panting, it was probably the best kept out of all of them.

It had a young man, maybe in his later teens, early twenties, holding a small girl, probably around eight. Raven looked at the girl a bit. And turned back around to the dance floor.

She smiled and could almost see the people dancing, she closed her eyes and softly sang.

_Dancing bears, painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

She smiled and walked forward, keeping her eyes closed and trying to see the people dancing as she sang the song.

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

She knew the words by heart, how, she wasn't sure, but she did.

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

Raven began to sing louder as she walked across the floor, smiling a bit as she sang.

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

Her voice rang loudly through the ball room; she could hear the band playing as she sang out the once forgotten song. She began to dance slowly, across the ball room, seeing all the people that once stood there, and danced with her.

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

In her mind, the song reached its climax and she closed her eyes, a huge smile across her face, and she continued to dance.

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

Her voice was at it's loudest now. She stopped in the center of the dance floor, just singing the lyrics to the song.

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

Her voice quieted now, and she sang softly.

_And a song someone sings_

She opened her eyes, and saw no one there, and felt a small stab of loneliness as she sang.

_Once upon a December_

The girl sighed, and fell on her knees staring at the room around her. It was still in shambles, and nothing she could do to change that.

"HEY!"

She jumped and looked toward the stairs, and saw a tall dark haired man and a teenage girl, "What are you doing here!" The man yelled.

"Crap." She whispered.

**Alright, I will continue this ONLY if you guys want me to. I decided to start it, but, after a bit, I thought you guys would get bored and stop reading altogether, if you want me to continue it, just tell me and you'll have the rest of the story….I think.**

**Jas: Yaaay, I think this is turning out well.**

**Hisoka: If you say so.**

**Jas: Aren't you positive. -_-**

**Hisoka: Whatever.**

**Allen: *sighs* Please, review, so they'll stop arguing. **


End file.
